Let Me Love You
by desti.ariestya
Summary: Biarkan aku mencintaimu,sampai kau belajar mencintai dirimu sendiri. Hingga kau bisa mencintaiku lebih dari aku mencintaimu
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Suara musik bertemakan cinta mengalun di sebuah aula gedung pertemuan. Sebuah perhelatan pernikahan akan digelar disana. Tampak bunga mawar putih sebagai tema pernikahan mereka dengan hiasan lain yang juga serba putih. Terpampang di depan aula sebuah papan yang bertuliskan pernikahan antara Naruto Uzumaki dan Hinata Hyuuga.

Tampak si mempelai juga terlibat dalam persiapan pernikahan mereka, terlihat kebahagiaan menaungi. Sesekali terdengar tawa kecil dari mempelai wanita saat mempelai pria membisikkan sesuatu di telinga calon istrinya, sungguh pemandangan yang menyenangkan bahkan para pekerja yang menyiapkannya pun ikut merasakan kebahagiaan itu.

Naruto Uzumaki dan Hinata Hyuuga adalah pasangan yang serasi dan akan menjadi pasangan yang paling bahagia besok.

Dari kejauhan, Nampak seseorang yang juga memperhatikan kedua mempelai yang terlihat bahagia, melihat kebahagiaan itu justru tidak membuatnya bahagia, justru kemarahan yang membuncah di hatinya. Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha pria yang sangat mencintai Hinata Hyuuga.

"Kau milikku. Tidak akan aku biarkan kau jatuh ke pelukan laki-laki itu" Katanya penuh amarah.

Di pencetnya nomor di ponselnya lalu mendekatkannya di telinganya. Setelah terdengar kata halo dari seseorang, Sasuke pun menjawabnya.

"Hm. Lakukan sesuai rencana."Kata Sasuke dingin seraya memutus sambungan telponnya.

Ditinggalkannya tempatnya memarkirkan mobilnya dari jauh, dan berjalan menjauh dari gedung dimana Naruto dan Hinata akan menikah.

...

Besok adalah hari penting untuk Hinata dan juga hari bahagianya dengan orang yang sangat dia cintai. Menikah dengan orang yang kau cintai bukankah hal yang sangat membahagiakan dalam hidup, itulah yang kini dirasakah oleh Hinata.

Masuk kedalam rumah, kebahagiaan Hinata bisa dirasakan dan didengar lewat gumaman nyayian cinta yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Terlihat rona merah menghiasi pipnya yang chubby

"Aku pulang" Katanya bersemangat

Namun dari dalam rumah tidak ada jawaban maka masuklah dia ke dalam rumah, disana dia melihat ayah dan ibunya tertunduk lesu, bahkan dilihatnya ibunya juga sedang menangis. Bukankah ini adalah hari bahagia putri mereka?seharusnya mereka bahagia kan?. Ah!mungkin mereka akan merindukan putri semata wayangnya yang pastinya akan hidup terpisah dari mereka, jadi ini bukan kesedihan tapi keharuan yang bercampur dengan kebahagiaan, iya kan?.

Didekatinya mereka, dengan lembut Hinata menaruh tangannya di bahu ayahnya yang masih tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

"Ayah" Panggilnya lembut

Ayah Hinata pun menoleh ke arah suara lembut putrinya dan terlihat dengan jelas, mata ayahnya yang berkaca-kaca dan terdengar isakan tangis dari ibunya membuat Hinata semakin tidak mengerti dengan situasi kali ini.

"Ada apa?Kenapa kalian menangis?" Tanya Hinata

"Duduklah dulu" Kata Hiashi dengan suara yang terdengar gemetar

Hinata tahu, pasti ada yang tidak beres dan mungkin sesuatu telah terjadi karena dilihat dari tingkah laku mereka yang berbeda, sebelum Hinata pergi bersama Naruto ke gedung pernikahan mereka, ayah ibunya terlihat sangat bahagia, tapi sekarang justru sebaliknya.

Hinata diam, dia tidak ingin berspekulasi tentang apa yang sudah terjadi. Dia memilih menunggu ayahnya berbicara.

"Baru saja ayah mendapat telpon dari keluarga Uzumaki."

Mendengar kata Uzumaki, jantung Hinata berdebar di iringi perasaan tidak nyaman yang mulai merambah hatinya.

"Mereka secara sepihak membatalkan acara pernikahan kalian berdua" Kata Hiashi

Mendengar itu, mata Hinata membesar terlalu terkejut mendengar pembatalan pernikahannya dengan Naruto.

"Maksud ayah apa?aku tidak mengerti apa yang ayah katakan, jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini ayah." Kata Hinata seraya tertawa pahit

"Seperti yang kau dengar Hinata, mereka membatalkan pernikahanmu dengan Naruto" Kata Hiashi seraya tertunduk.

"Tapi kenapa?ada apa ini ayah?apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hinata bertubi-tubi.

Dadanya terasa sesak, udara yang dia hirup tidak sanggup mengisi rongga paru-parunya seraya berusaha menahan air mata yang keluar.

"Sejak awal pernikahanmu dengan Naruto adalah pernikahan bisnis. Untuk menjadikan perusahaan Hyuuga dan Uzumaki lebih besar, kita bersepakat untuk menjalin sebuah ikatan yang lebih dari sekedar perjanjian hitam di atas putih. Maka kita putuskan untuk menikahkan mu dengan Naruto. Gayung bersambut, ternyata kau dan Naruto ternyata sudah menjalin hubungan kekasih. Sehingga merger ini menjadi sesuatu yang sangat mudah." Kata Hiashi "Tapi, keadaan menjadi berbalik di saat-saat terakhir. Usaha ekspor mereka terhenti karena pemasok mereka Uchiha Group menghentikan pemasokan bahan mentah ke pabrik mereka, alhasil semua jadwal produksi mandek, dan mereka terancam bangkrut. Satu-satunya cara agar mereka terlepas dari kebangkrutan adalah dengan membatalkan pernikahan putranya dengan mu"

Hinata tidak mengerti hubungan antara pernikahan Naruto dengan Uchiha yang akan melakukan kerjasama adalah perusahaan ayahnya dengan perusahaan Uzumaki, kan?.

"Apa kau ingat Sasuke Uchiha?" Tanya Hiashi

Hinata menggeleng. Saat ini, pikirannya kalut, tidak ingin mengingat nama seseorang yang Hiashi sebut.

"Menurut Minato, dialah yang menghentikan pasokan bahan ke pabrik Uzumaki. Dan kalau kita ingat-ingat lagi, waktu itu kau pernah mengusirnya karena saat itu dia datang ke rumah ini untuk melamarmu" Kata Hiashi

Ingatannya kembali ke kejadian 3 bulan yang lalu saat ada seorang laki-laki datang ke rumahnya, untuk melamarnya. Hanya ada satu orang pria yang pernah melamarnya secara langsung. Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

"Maksud ayah, dia ada hubungannya dengan semua ini?" Tanya Hinata

Hiashi mengangguk

"Persis seperti Minato katakan pada ayah" Kata Hiashi.

Hinata bangkit dari duduknya seraya berjalan tergesa –gesa keluar rumah

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Ibunya

"Aku harus mencari kebenarannya bu. Aku akan menemui Naruto dan Sasuke kalau perlu. Mereka tidak bisa bersikap seperti ini, aku bukanlah barang mainan yang bisa seenaknya mereka permainkan" Kata Hinata

Belum kakinya melangkah, Hinata mendengar ponsel Hiashi berdering.

"Halo" Kata Hiashi

Raut muka Hiashi memerah, alisnya bertaut. Terlihat kalau Hiashi sedang menahan amarah.

Tak ingin membuang waktu lama, Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Namun terhenti lagi, saat terdengar suara kesakitan Hiashi dan suara panik ibunya. Dilihatnya ayahnnya yang sedang tergolek di lantai sedang memegang dada kirinya seraya kesakitan.

Kejadian buruk silih berganti menghancurkan kebahagiannya sedikit demi sedikit. Mungkin ini bukan yang terakhir.

...

Pandangan mata Hinata kosong. Dia menatap lantai rumah sakit sejak ayahnya masuk ke ruang UGD. Sudah 5 jam saat ayahnya masuk ke ruang UGD tapi dia belum mendapatkan rincian tentang kondisi ayahnya sekarang. Dokter masih berada di dalam, pikirannya berkecamuk,dia berharap kali ini sedikit kebahagiaan pantas untuknya yang dalam hitungan jam, dunianya berputar 180 derajat.

Dilihatnya ibunya yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya, matanya sembab, karena sering menangis, tubuhnya gemetar, pandanagan matanya pun kosong.

Dirangkulnya ibunya yang tertunduk lesu seraya memeluk tubuhnya yang gemetaran. Dapat Hinata rasakan bajunya basah karena air mata ingin sekali ikut menangis, tapi melihat ibunya yang rapuh, dia harus kuat. Ya, dia harus kuat menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk yang nantinya akan terjadi.

Setelah berjam-jam menunggu. Dokter pun keluar dari ruang UGD. Tampak gurat kelelahan di wajah dokter itu. Dengan segera Hinata dan ibunya menghampiri dokter Yamanaka. Inoichi Yamanaka.

"Bagaimana dengan kondisi ayah saya dok?" Tanya Hinata

"Kondisinya masih lemah. Tapi dia akan baik-baik saja. Ini serangan jantung yang pertama kali buat Hiashi?" Tanya Inoichi

Mereka mengagguk

"Aku harap kalian menjaganya dari sesuatu yang membuat serangan yang kedua bisa terjadi karena bisa fatal." Kata Inoichi "Baiklah aku permisi dulu. Setelah Hiashi dipindah ke kamar perawatan, kalian bisa menjenguknya. Kali ini biarkan dia istirahat."

Tak ada ucapan yang keluar dari mereka berdua. Mereka hanya membisu.

Setelah beberapa lama terdiam, Hinata akhirnya buka suara.

"Aku akan kembali kerumah. Akan aku bawakan apa-apa saja yang perlu aku bawa kemari bu. Aku tidak akan lama" Kata Hinata seraya pergi, setelah mendapat anggukan dari ibunya.

Dalam perjalanan kembali kerumahnya, Hinata menelpon Neji yang menjalankan perusahaan ayahnya.

"Jelaskan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Kak?" Kata Hinata.

"Kau ada dimana?" Tanya Neji di ujung telpon

"Aku perjalanan ke rumah, ayah terkena serangan jantung. Aku ke rumah untuk mengambil beberapa baju ganti untuk ibu" Kata Hinata

"Apa?Paman terkena serangan jantung. Sial!" Umpat Neji "Aku akan ke rumah, tunggu aku disana. Akan aku ceritakan semuanya."

"Baiklah" Kata Hinata seraya mengakhiri sambungan telponnya.

XXX

Perusahaan Hyuuga enterprise, mengalami kekacauan. Para pekerja bergejolak. Para staff pun kelimpungan menghadapi persoalan besar yang kini sedang mereka hadapi.

Neji Hyuuga yang berada di kantornya, menghadapi setumpuk masalah perusahaan yang membuatnya kalang kabut. Setelah Hiashi mempercayakan Hyuuga Enterprise padanya, tanggung jawab besar akan perusahaannya untuk tidak bangkrut berada di pundaknya.

Kekacauan muncul saat dengan tiba-tiba Uzumaki & Co, membatalkan semua perjanjian merger padahal Neji sudah menandatangani kontrak dengan pembeli-pembeli besar kedepannya bahkan perusahaannya sudah menerima separuh dari uang muka sebagai tanda jadi pembelian barang padanya. Mendengar Uzumaki & Co membatalkan kerjasama, membuat pembeli-pembeli itu meminta kembali uang muka yang sudah Neji terima.

Seandainya Sasuke Uchiha tidak melakukan tindakan keji seperti ini, maka keuntungan besar akan di dapat olehnya. Tapi 'seandainya' tak pernah bisa sejalan dengan kenyataan.

Jalan satu-satunya adalah menjelaskan semua ini pada Hinata. Karena Hinatalah kuncinya. Kalau Hinata bersedia, maka tidak hanya perusahaan yang selamat dari kebangkrutan, tapi Hiashi juga akan kembali sehat.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Neji bergegas meninggalkan kantor. Diserahkan urusannya sementara pada sekretarisnya.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Neji pun sampai di rumah Hiashi bersamaan dengan datangnya Hinata.

"Mari masuk" Kata Hinata

Mereka berdua duduk di ruang tamu, saling berhadap-hadapan.

"Bagaimana keadaan paman Hiashi?" Tanya Neji

"Sudah masih belum bisa di jenguk, karena masih butuh banyak istirahat." Kata Hinata "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Dengan menghirup nafas panjang, Neji berusaha mengurangi beban yang dia tanggung yang membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

"Perusahaan akan bangkrut setelah mereka memutuskan kerjasama, semua pembeli yang sudah melakukan kontrak dan membayar uang muka pada perusahaan, menarik diri mereka dari perusahaan. Kalau itu terus terjadi, maka kita tidak punya pilihan selain menutup perusahaan."Kata Neji. Terdengar kelelahan dari suara Neji.

"Lalu?" Tanya Hinata

"Semua ini karena Sasuke Uchiha. Dia dengan sengaja menghentikan pasokan bahan baku ke pabrik Uzumaki, sehingga dampaknya pada kita. Yang tidak aku mengerti, kenapa dia bisa seberani itu, karena dia akan kehilangan omset milyaran dari penghentian tiba-tiba ini." Kata Neji

"Tapi, dia tidak rugi, karena Uzumaki & Co, sudah menyanggupi syarat yang di ajukan Uchiha. Dengan membatalkan pernikahan putranya dengan ku, maka Uchiha Group sudah bisa memasok mereka lagi." Kata Hinata lirih

Mendengar perkataan Hinata, Neji benar-benar tidak percaya dengan kemampuan telinganya mendengar. Hinata memang kunci agar permasalahan yang membelit keluarga mereka bisa teratasi, tapi dia tidak menyangka permasalahannya bisa separah ini.

Neji tahu pasti bagaimana si bungsu Uchiha itu menyukai Hinata, dan Sasuke adalah teman semasa Kuliah. Ketertarikan Sasuke pada Hinata sudah ada sejak Neji mempertemukannya pertama kali dengan Hinata. Neji sangat ingat dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan padanya 'Love at the First Sight'.

Awalnya Neji anggap itu hanyalah gurauan, tapi saat Sasuke datang ke rumah ini untuk melamar Hinata, keseriusan itu memang benar ada pada diri Sasuke. Dan ingatan waktu itu masih sangat jelas di otaknya.

**_Sasuke Uchiha datang bersama dengan ayahnya Fugaku dan kakaknya Itachi. Mereka datang ke rumah Hinata untuk melamar putri semata wayang Hiashi itu. Mereka memang bukan tipe orang yang berbasa-basi, bahkan untuk urusan seperti ini pun, tidak ada pertemuan untuk mempertemukan Sasuke dan Hinata._**

**_"_****_Maaf, kalau kami mengganggu sore hari mu tuan Hyuuga." Kata Fugaku_**

**_"_****_Ehm, tidak apa-apa. Apa yang membuat anda membawa semua keluarga anda berkunjung ke tempat kami, tuan Uchiha?" Tanya Hiashi_**

**_"_****_Aku mewakili putra bungsuku Sasuke untuk melamar putrimu Hinata." Kata Fugaku._**

**_Mendengar permintaan yang tiba-tiba itu, membuat Hiashi tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dia diam. Disampingnya Neji juga diam. Tidak ingin mencampuri sesuatu yang bukan urusannya._**

**_"_****_Maaf, tapi Hinata sedang tidak ada di rumah. Saya tidak bisa memutuskannya. Hanya Hinata yang bisa." Kata Hiashi_**

**_Tanpa menunggu lama atas jawaban dari Hinata. Yang ditunggu pun akhirnya datang. Sayang kedatangannya dengan Naruto membuat suasana menjadi sangat panas, meski AC sudah dinyalakan._**

**_"_****_Hinata duduklah kemari" Suruh Hiashi "Naruto, bisakah kau menunggu di kamar Neji?kami sedang membahas masalah keluarga"_**

**_Hinata duduk disebelah ayahnya, sedangkan Naruto naik ke lantai atas, dikamar Neji._**

**_"_****_Keluarga Uchiha datang kemari untuk melamarmu Hinata. Ayah tidak bisa memberi jawaban pada mereka, karena hanya kau yang berhak memutuskannya, menerima atau menolak." Kata Hiashi dengan suara yang hanya dia dan putinya yang dengar._**

**_"_****_Maaf tuan saya tidak bisa menerima permintaan anda. Karena saya sudah punya calon saya sendiri." Kata Hinata lembut_**

**_"_****_Aku tahu. Tapi kami bisa memberimu lebih dari apa yang uzumaki beri untukmu" Kata Fugaku_**

**_"_****_Maaf, tapi saya tidak tertarik dengan kelebihan yang keluarga anda miliki. Saya sudah merasa cukup dengan apa yang uzumaki miliki. Karena saya bukan wanita gila harta" Kata Hinata tegas_**

**_"_****_Heh!munafik" Kata Fugaku seraya berdiri "Ayo, kita pergi"_**

**_"_****_Cabut kembali kata-kata anda tuan. Kami memang tidak sekaya anda, tapi kami masih memiliki hati yang lebih baik dari pada anda. Minta maaf pada ayah saya" Kata Hinata sedikit marah_**

**_"_****_Jangan bermain api kalau tidak ingin terbakar di dalamnya, nak!Jangan membuatku tertawa dengan ancaman mu itu." Kata Fugaku seraya pergi di ikuti Itachi dan Sasuke._**

**_"_****_Anda benar-benar pengecut." Kata Hinata sedikit berteriak_**

**_Fugaku berbalik dan menatap Hinata tajam membuat bulu kuduk Hinata berdiri karena takut._**

**_"_****_Jaga bicaramu nak!kalau aku tidak bisa membuat hidupmu menderita jangan sebut aku Uchiha. Kau akan tahu, bagaimana balasan yang akan kau terima nanti."Kata terakhir Fugaku dan setelah itu mereka pun pergi._**

"…..Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata

"Huh?apa?" Tanya Nejiyang tidak mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"Menurutmu, apakah aku harus menemui Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata

"Aku tidak tahu Hinata. Aku hanya takut, disana kau akan dipermalukan. Aku hanya teringat kata-kata Fugaku waktu itu." Kata Neji

Hinata ingat betul kejadian waktu itu dan apa saja yang sudah dia katakan dan Fugaku katakan.

"Apa menurutmu kau bisa membangun kembali perusahaan kita, tanpa harus aku memohon pada mereka?" Tanya Hinata

Neji menggeleng

"Maaf, bukannya aku mau menambah beban pikiranmu tapi saat ini aku tidak bisa. Kita perlu dana besar untuk mengembalikan uang muka itu dan untuk membangun kembali perusaahan kita" Kata Neji.

"Mungkin aku bisa minta bantuan paman Minato. "Kata Hinata

Belum Neji menjawab, ponsel Hinata bordering. Dilihatnya nama di layar ponselnya, tidak ada nama, hanya no telponnya saja yang tampil.

"Halo" Kata Hinata

_"__Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang Hinata?kau suka dengan cara yang ku gunakan?atau aku terlalu kejam?" Tanya Sasuke mengejek _

"Aku tidak takut padamu. Kau sama pengecutnya dengan ayahmu itu." Kata Hinata

_"__Terserah apa yang kau katakan Hinata. Kalau sampai malam ini kau tidak datang ke rumahku dan memohon, maka akan kubuat 12 jam hidupmu menderita sedikit demi sedikit. Kau mau tahu apa rencanaku selanjutnya?" Tanya Sasuke tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata "pertama, akan aku buat perusahaan kekasih tercintamu hancur, dan tidak sampai disitu akan aku hancurkan juga keluarga Uzumaki, kau tahu orang tidak berguna, tidak pantas ada dibumi ini."_

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke membuat dirinya takut, tangannya gemetar. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar

_"__Kedua, aku juga akan bermain-main sedikit dengan teman lama. Dia orang yang sangat pintar dan bahkan orang yang jenius. Bagaimana menurutmu kalau aku memasukkan dia ke rumah sakit khusus orang gila?" Kata Sasuke_

Dilihatnya Neji yang sedang duduk dihadapannya. Air matanya mengalir membayangkan Neji masuk rumah sakit jiwa.

_"__Ketiga, bagaimana kalau aku perintahkan semua rumah sakit di Jepang ini untuk tidak menerima pengobatan ayahmu?kau tahu kan itu adalah hal yang mudah." Kata Sasuke "Kau ingin mendengar nomor empatnya, Hinata?"_

"Kau sakit Sasuke." Kata Hinata

Sasuke tertawa mendengar kata-kata Hinata

_"__Kau yang membuatku seperti ini Hinata. Kau tahu, seberapa besar aku mencintaimu?aku adalah orang yang possessive. Tentu aku akan mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan dan aku akan menyimpannya dan tidak akan aku ijinkan orang lain menyentuhnya. Pilihlah dengan bijaksana" Kata Sasuke_

Dengan begitu sambungan telpon pun terputus.

"Siapa Hinata?" Tanya Neji

" Sasuke mengancamku, kalau aku tidak datang kerumahnya dan memohon untuk mengakhiri semua ini, maka keluarga Uzumaki, kau dan ayah dalam bahaya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan Neji?Apakah aku harus bicara dengan Naruto?" Tanya Hinata

"Sasuke berengsek. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku Hinata, aku pasti bisa mengatasinya. Sebaiknya kau bicara dengan Naruto, mungkin dia dan keluarganya bisa membantu."Kata Neji "Aku akan mengantarmu"

Setelah menyiapkan semua perlengkapan selama di rumah sakit, Hinata dan Neji pun pergi kerumah sakit sebelum akhirnya bertemu dengan keluarga Uzumaki.

...

"Maaf pak, keluarga Uzumaki datang" Kata Karin lewat telpon, sekretaris Sasuke

"Suruh mereka masuk" Kata Sasuke

Dilihatnya Minato yang datang bersama Naruto masuk ke ruangan kerjanya.

"Duduklah" Kata Sasuke mempersilahkan keluarga Uzumaki duduk seraya bangkit dari kursinya untuk duduk di kursi dimana keluarga Uzumaki duduk

"Apa keputusan kalian?" Tanya Sasuke

"Aku akan jual perusahaanku, seperti yang kau inginkan. Dan kami juga tidak akan datang lagi ke Jepang selamanya." Kata Minato

"Bagus" Kata Sasuke seraya menyodorkan dua berkas perjanjian antara dirinya dan Minato. "Sekarang tandatangani"

Minato menurut, ditandatanganinya semua dokumen yang Sasuke sodorkan.

"Aku mohon jangan kau tutup perusahaan itu, banyak orang yang tergantung dengan perusahaan itu." Kata Minato

"Kau jangan khawatir paman, kau tahu aku kan. Urusan pribadiku tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka, tapi ada hubungannya denganmu. Setelah urusanku selesai denganmu, maka selesai. Mereka tidak akan aku sentuh , aku janji."Kata Sasuke dengan memasang senyum palsu.

"Baiklah, aku pergi" Kata Minato seraya berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke.

"Naruto, kau tidak memperjuangkan cintamu pada Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke

"Bukankah kau menginginkannya?" Tanya Naruto ketus "Seperti perjanjian yang kau inginkan, kami akan pergi dari Jepang dan aku juga serahkan Hinata padamu"

Sasuke tertawa kecil

"Tak kusangka kau akan menyerah begitu saja Naruto" Ejek Sasuke

"Di tempat ini, yang pengecut adalah kau. Yang kulakukan adalah agar banyak orang tidak ikut terlibat dalam permainan kejimu."Kata Naruto "Ya, aku menyerah pada cintaku. Kau puas sekarang. Ayo! Kita pergi ayah"

Dengan begitu Minato dan Naruto meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan, tak perlu waktu lama, Hinata pasti akan datang ke padanya.

...

"Maafkan ayah Naruto" Kata Minato seraya tetap menyetir.

Naruto mengangguk

"Aku harus melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan aku harap Hinata mengerti." Kata Naruto.

Di depan rumah mereka, Neji dan Hinata terlihat sedang berdiri dan menunggu. Naruto hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang. Kali ini dia harus menjelaskan pada Hinata.

"Mereka datang Naruto."Kata Minato yang di amini dengan anggukan oleh Naruto"Kau ingin ayah temani?"

"Tidak ayah. Akan aku jelaskan sendiri. Aku harap dia tidak membenciku dan mengerti posisiku." Kata Naruto

"Sekali lagi maafkan ayah" Kata Minato seraya keluar dari mobilnya yang diikuti Naruto

Neji dan Hinata yang melihat kedatangan Minato dan Naruto, seketika langsung mendekat ke arah mereka. Dngan situasi seperti ini, masih terlihat sedikit senyum dari bibir Hinata. Dan itu membuat Naruto semakin berat untuk mengatakan apa yang harus dia katakan.

"Aku ingin bicara berdua saja denganmu Hinata" Kata Naruto

Hinata mengangguk. Di ikutinya Naruto berjalan menjauh dari Neji dan Minato yang berdiri. Setelah Minato mengajak Neji masuk, Naruto pun mulai bicara.

"Besok aku akan pergi ke Inggris dan aku tidak akan kembali ke Jepang, mungkin untuk selamanya." Kata Naruto dengan berat hati

"Kenapa?"Hinata bertanya. Harapannya hancur, di saat seperti ini yang dia butuhkan adalah dukungan Naruto, tapi kini dia bilang akan pergi dari Jepang, lalu bagaimana dengan pernikahannya besok

"Aku yakin kau sudah tahu jawabannya kan Hinata." Kata Naruto singkat. Dia tidak ingin membuat Hinata semakin terluka

"Kalau begitu, bawa aku bersamamu. Kita bisa memulai hidup bersama di Inggris. Dan aku…"

"Maaf aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah berjanji pada Sasuke, untuk meninggalkan Jepang hanya kami sekeluarga." Kata Naruto

"Kenapa kau harus menuruti apa mau Sasuke?apa kau lebih memilih menurutinya daripada bersamaku?" Tanya Hinata marah

"Aku harus Hinata. Aku harus melepasmu, kalau tidak para pekerja di perusahaan ayahku dan keluargaku akan dihancurkan oleh Sasuke. Aku dan keluargaku tidak masalah kalau Sasuke ingin menghancurkan kami, tapi saat dia ingin juga menghancurkan hidup para pekerja, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya terjadi." Kata Naruto

Hinata terdiam. Tentu dia mengerti pilihan Naruto, tapi apakah sampai disini jodohnya dengan naruto, tanpa harus berusaha untuk memperjuangkannya dulu?.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih Sasuke menghancurkan hidupku?"Tanya Hinata getir.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, ini adalah pilihan yang sulit. Aku harap kau mengerti. Sebaiknya kau pulang. Dan mulailah menjalani hidup yang baru."Kata Naruto seraya meninggalkan Hinata yang terdiam.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, pipinya sudah basah dengan air mata. Tanpamelihat ke arah Minato dan Neji yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu dan langsung naik ke atas, ke kamarnya.

Neji yang melihatnya, langsung berlari ke luar rumah dan mendapati Hinata tertunduk lesu seraya menangis. Kedatangannya hari ini ke rumah Naruto adalah sia-sia. Justru membuat Hinata semakin tersiksa.

Di dekatinya Hinata yang masih menangis dan di peluknya dengan erat, membiarkan Hinata larut dalam tangisnya. Dia sudah tahu apa yang Naruto katakan pada Hinata, karena saat di dalam tadi, Minato sudah menceritakan semuanya.

Pelukan mereka merenggang saat ponsel Hinata bordering, terlihat nama ibunya di layar ponselnya. Dalam hati, Hinata berharap ini bukanlah kabar buruk yang dia terima, karena jujur kali ini dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menerima berita buruk. Tapi, Tuhan berkehendak lain.

Raut wajah Hinata shock, air matanya yang hampir mongering kini basah lagi dan semakin deras. Tubuhnya limbung sehingga membuat Neji menahannya.

"Ada apa Hinata?Bibi bicara apa?" Tanya Neji khawatir

"Pengobatan ayah dihentikan dan sekarang ayah dikeluarkan dari ruang ICU." Kata Hinata sesenggukan "Aku tidak sanggup lagi Neji, aku lelah."

"Jangan menyerah Hinata, paman dan bibi juga masih membutuhkanmu."Kata Neji

Di tengah kesedihannya, Hinata teringat Sasuke. Demi keluarganya, sekalipun harus mati di depan Sasuke, dia bersedia.

"Antar aku ke rumah Sasuke. Sekarang." Kata Hinata seraya berdiri dan berjalan mendekati mobil yang di tumpanginya dan Neji.

Neji mengangguk dan mengikuti Hinata

"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh apa pergi kesana?"Tanya Neji seraya tetap berkonsentrasi di jalanan.

"Dia sedang menjalankan rencananya dan dia menang. Aku tidak ingin keluargaku di jadikan permainan olehnya. Kali ini ayah. Nanti kau yang akan dia permainkan. Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Kali ini aku turuti permainannya." Kata Hinata. Tersirat kekalahan dalam kata-katanya dan Neji tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk melindungi sepupu dan keluarganya.

...

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi kepala rumah sakit Kakashi?" Tanya Sasuke

"Sudah tuan. Mereka juga sudah menghentikan semua pengobatan untuk Hiashi Hyuuga."Kata Kakashi sekretaris pribadinya.

"Bagus. Sebentar lagi yang aku tunggu-tunggu akan datang. Kita lihat apa yang akan dia katakan nanti. Karena keputusannya sangat mempengaruhi permainan ini."Kata Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Hinata dan Neji tiba di kediaman Sasuke. Dengan diantar oleh Kakashi, mereka menemui Sasuke yang duduk di ruangan kerjanya dengan angkuh.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Hinata. Sudah ku katakan kan, kalau kau akan jatuh ke pelukanku." Kata Sasuke

Di dapatinya pandangan benci dari Neji yang berdiri di sebelah Hinata.

"Kau keji Sasuke. Aku menyesal sudah berteman denganmu dan memperkenalkan Hinata. Aku pikir kau orang baik, ternyata kau tidak ada bedanya dengan ayahmu yang berengsek itu" Kata Neji seraya berteriak.

"sshhh.. jangan berteriak di rumahku Neji. Ini adalah cara terakhirku untuk mendapatkan sepupumu itu. Aku juga sudah mencoba jalan baik-baik, tapi dengan sombongnya sepupumu itu menolakku. Benar kan Hinata?" Kata Sasuke

"Tidak perlu banyak basa-basi. Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Hinata.

" . Tidak seperti itu caranya Hinata. Kau masih saja sombong di saat seperti ini. Aku ingin kau memohon padaku" Kata Sasuke seraya menjentikkan tangannya

Dengan jentikan tangan, Neji yang dalam keadaan tidak siap. Dilumpuhkan dengan muka menghadap lantai dan mendapat todongan pistol di belakang kepalanya. Meskipun berusaha memberontak, tapi cengkraman Kakashi sangat kuat sehingga usahanya sia-sia.

Dilihatnya Neji dengan horor.

"Aku mohon Sasuke, jangan sakiti dia. Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini semua." Kata Hinata seraya bersujud "Apalagi yang kau inginkan, aku sudah disini, rencanamu juga sudah berhasil. Aku akan lakukan apapun yang kau mau. Tapi aku mohon hentikan semua ini"

Hinata hanya bisa menangis. Dia sudah kalah dan tidak ada gunanya dia melawan Sasuke. Karena tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa membantunya. Ayahnya perlu pengobatan yang berkelanjutan dan dia harus menyelamatkan Neji dari kematian.

Dengan gestur tangannya Sasuke menyuruh Kakashi untuk melepas Neji dan Kakashi pun menarik pistol dari kepala Neji seraya berjalan mendekat ke arah Hinata.

Di sejajarkan posisinya dengan Hinata yang terduduk di lantai menyentuh dagu Hinata dan menaikkannya agar Hinata melihatnya.

"Begitu baru benar. Akan aku hentikan semua ini, ayahmu akan mendapatkan perawatan yang seharusnya dan sepupu tersayangmu itu juga akan aku lepaskan, hanya dengan satu syarat, menikahlah denganku" Kata Sasuke "Dan aku ingin kau bersiap-siap karena besok kita akan menikah"

Hinata mengangguk dengan air mata yang tidak henti-hentinya mengalir.

XXX

Hari pernikahan pun datang. Semua kembali normal, perusahaan Uzumaki berjalan seperti biasa, mereka bisa melakukan ekspor sesuai jadwal dan perusahaan ayahnya pun lepas dari kebangkrutan karena bisa menyediakan apa yang diinginkan pembeli. Ayahnya pun dirawat sesuai dengan janji Sasuke. Bahkan mendapat perawatan VVIP. Sedangkan Neji kembali menangani proyek-proyek yang sempat terhenti.

Seharusnya ini adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Naruto dan menjadi hari yang paling membahagiakan untuknya. Tapi, hari ini adalah hari pernikahan terburuk untuknya, karena dia akan menikah dan menjalani kehidupan bersama orang yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya sampai akhir hidupnya nanti.

Hinata dalam balutan gaun pengantin berwarna putih dengan obi warna ungu yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan ekor gaunnya yang sedikit memanjang terlihat sederhana namun wajanya yang juga sederhana terkesan natural sangat cocok dengan wajahnya yang memang sudah cantik. Meski matanya terlihat sembab, namun riasan dapat menyamarkannya dengan sempurna.

Acaranya segera dimulai, dengan dipasangkannya kerudung penutup wajah dan kepala dengan mahkota kecil di kepalanya, Hinata berjalan di dampingi oleh Neji, yang saat itu terlihat sangat gagah dengan jas hitam dan dasi merah yang terlihat serasi. Rambut panjangnya terurai, semakin membuatnya terlihat menawan.

Dengan perlahan di langkahkan kakinya yang terasa berat, genggaman tangan Neji membuat Hinata kuat menjalani pernikahan yang tidak dia inginkan. Di depannya, terlihat Sasuke dengan jas hitam dengan dasi berwarna biru dan bunga yang terselip di saku jasnya.

Sasuke terlihat berbeda, senyumnya bukan lagi senyum menakutkan tapi senyum hangat yang dia tujukan untuk Hinata. Dalam hati, Hinata tidak pernah melihat senyum ini dalam diri Sasuke. Sasuke kali ini adalah orang yang berbeda, dia terlihat sangat berkharisma dan pribadi yang hangat. Dibuangnya pikiran itu dari otaknya. Yang muncul dalam hati Hinata adalah rasa benci yang sangat pada Sasuke. Apa yang dilihatnya ini hanyalah kamuflase seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Neji menyerahkan tangan Hinata yang semula melingkari lengannya ke tangan Sasuke. Pendeta pun memulai upacara pernikahannya. Hinata menangis, seandainya Naruto yang ada di sebelahnya. Hinata sama sekali tidak mendengar apapun yang pendeta bicarakan. Bahkan saat Sasuke berkata 'Aku bersedia', Hinata juga tidak dengar,.Pikirannya menerawang pada Naruto.

Lamunannya buyar, saat suara pendeta menyadarkannya.

"Aku bersedia" Kata Hinata

Dipasangkannya cincin pernikahan di masing-masing jari manis Sasuke dan Hinata. Dibukanya cadar penutup wajahnya. Di tatapinya wajah Sasuke yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya. Masih sama, pandangan hangat yang dia dapat. Semakin lama wajah Sasuke semakin dekat, bahkan Hinata dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Sasuke. Lalu dapat dia rasakan, bibir lembut Sasuke menyentuh miliknya. Dipejamkan matanya seraya merasakan sensasi ciuman pernikahannya.

Yang dia rasakan bukanlah ciuman penuh nafsu, tapi ciuman yang hangat. Hinata semakin tidak mengerti. Kemarin dia bertemu dengan Sasuke yang dingin dan kejam. Hari ini dia bertemu dengan Sasuke yang hangat dan begitu baik. Apakah ini juga salah satu tipu muslihatnya?

...

Upacara pernikahan sudah lama usai, bahkan pesta pernikahan pun juga sudah selesai. Kini Hinata sudah berada di kamar hotel, dimana Sasuke sudah memesannya dan menjadi tempat dimana dia dan Sasuke akan menghabiskan malam pertamanya.

Berpikir tentang malam pertama membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Yang dia miliki hanyalah kesuciannya sebagai seorang wanita, dan kini, di tempat ini, hal itu pun akan Sasuke ambil darinya. Tidak ada yang tersisa.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Hinata semakin takut. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang berjalan ke arahnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dia mabuk setelah berpesta. Hinata pun menunduk setelah matanya bertatapan langsung dengan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak ganti baju?" Tanya Sasuke lembut

Hinata menggeleng

"Kemarilah" Kata Sasuke seraya membantu Hinata berdiri

Dapat Sasuke rasakan, Hinata gemetar. Telapak tangannya berkeringat dan dingin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke

Sekali lagi Hinata bingung. Tapi dia tidak ingin tertipu dengan sikap manis Sasuke padanya.

"Tidak perlu sebaik itu kau menginginkan tubuhku, sebaiknya cepat lakukan, tidak perlu bermanis-manis." Kata Hinata seraya menatap Sasuke dengan benci

Sasuke terkejut, tapi hanya sedikit. Karena dengan segera dia kembali dengan wajah stoicnya. Bahkan Hinata tidak bisa melihat perubahan itu.

"Berbalik." Kata Sasuke, yang lebih pada perintah.

Hinata pun berbalik, memunggungi Sasuke.

Dibukanya resleting gaun pengantin Hinata pelan, membuat tubuh Hinata merinding. Diturunkannya resleting itu sampai kebawah gaun, hingga gaun itu pun jatuh kebawah, menyisakan Hinata yang setengah telanjang. Melihat punggung putih dan halus Hinata, membuat jantung Sasuke berdebar-debar. Disibaknya rambut yang menutupi bahunya lalu didekatinya dan menciumnya. Dilingkarkannya tangan kiri Sasuke di pinggang Hinata yang ramping seraya menciumi bahu dan punggung bagian atas Hinata.

Ciuman demi ciuman membuat Hinata membenci dirinya senditi. Dalam hati dia membenci aksi Sasuke, tapi respon tubuhnya berbeda dengan hatinya. Tanpa Hinata sadari, Sasuke sudah menggendongnya dan menidurkannya di ranjang empuk yang sudah pihak hotel siapkan. Hinata menoleh kearah samping menolak melihat Sasuke yang berada di atasnya. Sekilas Hinata melihat dari manik hitamnya, bukan hanya nafsu, tapi juga cinta?.

Diciuminya lagi Hinata, mulai dari kening, pipi, hidung, bibir lalu turun ke leher. Di sana Sasuke menandai Hinata dengan memberinya gigitan. Diciuminya seluruh tubuh Hinata, seakan-akan mengatakan pada dunia, bahwa wanita yang sedang dicumbuinya sekarang adalah miliknya.

Sasuke pun mulai memainkan lidahnya pada puting Hinata yang kemerahan. Terdengar suara desahan kecil dari bibir Hinata. Meski berusaha menahan sensasi ciuman Sasuke dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya, tapi tidak bisa menahan suaranya saat Sasuke menghisap puting payudaranya. Mendengar desahan dari Hinata saat dia melakukan hal yang sama, membuat Sasuke semakin tidak bisa menahan nafsunya yang sudah naik ke ubun-ubunya.

Tapi, Sasuke harus mempersiapkan Hinata dengan benar, karena ini adalah hal pertama untuk Hinata begitu juga dengannya. Dengan sabar, Sasuke berusaha membuat kewanitaan Hinata siap menerimanya. Setelah serasa sudah siap, Sasuke melepas semua pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuhnya dan juga tubuh Hinata.

Diciumnya sekali lagi bibir Hinata seraya membisikkan kata 'Aku mencintaimu Hinata'.Perlahan Sasuke melakukan penetrasi, sesekali melihat raut wajah Hinata yang mungkin kesakitan. Dia hiraukan saat air mata Hinata mengalir dari sudut matanya, yang terpenting Hinata tidak terlalu kesakitan. Sasuke melakukan penetrasi semakin dalam, dirasakannya nafas Hinata yang mulai memburu.

Penetrasi demi penetrasi dilancarkan Sasuke, desahan dari mulut Hinata berubah menjadi erangan kenikmatan. Peluh membasahi tubuh Hinata dan Sasuke. Erangan Hinata semakin keras, saat akhirnya dia mencapai klimaksnya nafasnya pun semakin memburu, membuat Hinata seperti orang meracau. Merasakan nikmatnya bercinta.

Suara erangan Hinata membuat Sasuke mempercepat temponya dan dengan beberapa kali hentakan, dia pun mencapai klimaksnya dan menyemprotkan benihnya ke dalam rahim Hinata. Sasuke pun menggulingkan tubuhnya di sebelah Hinata dengan nafas terengah-engah begitu juga dengan Hinata.

Dilihatnya Hinata yang berada di sebelahnya, ditariknya selimut untuk menutupi bagian pribadinya dan Hinata. Ditariknya Hinata dalam pelukan yang posesif, seakan-akan Hinata adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga untuknya. Hinata karena kelelahan, tak melawan saat Sasuke membawanya dalam pelukan. Di sandarkannya dahinya pada dada Sasuke dan tanpa waktu lama mereka pun tertidur.

...

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya lelah. Dibukanya mata amethistnya dan yang terlihat adalah atap hotel berwarna putih. Matanya terbuka lebar, saat dia mengingat malam pertamanya dengan Sasuke. Dilihatnya ke arah samping, tapi Sasuke sudah tidak ada. didengarnya kamar mandi, juga tidak terdengar suara air mengalir. Mungkin dia sedang keluar.

Tak ambil pusing dengan tidak adanya Sasuke, dilihatnya sekeliling, disamping tempat tidurnya sudah disiapkan piyama berwana biru. Di gerakkannya kakinya turun dari ranjang dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi dengan membawa piyama berwarna biru itu.

Di dalam kamar mandi terdapat Jacuzzi yang terbilang besar, sebuah tolet yang di atasnya terdapat sabun, shampoo dan handuk. Dilihat cerminan dirinya di cermin, digerakkannya jemarinya ke arah leher dimana dia menemukan tanda merah dari gigitan Sasuke dan suara Sasuke saat mengatakan padanya cinta . Hinata tertunduk lesu, tidak ada yang tersisa dari dirinya. Kini, tinggal menunggu waktu Sasuke bosan dengannya dan dia akan dibuang. Dan mungkin disaat itulah dia akan bebas. Kali ini dia hanya bisa menerima semua perlakukan Sasuke padanya, meski jijik tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, demi keluarganya apapun itu akan dia lakukan, termasuk bercinta dengan Sasuke dan menghabiskan hidupnya dengannya. Yang terpenting, dia masih bisa menjaga jiwanya tetap tak tersentuh oleh Sasuke.

Tak ingin berpikir berat, Hinata memutar kran air dingin dan panas lalu menyesuaikan suhunya agar menjadi hangat dan bisa dia gunakan untuk berendam. Setelah suhu yang dia inginkan sesuai, masuklah dia di dalamnya menikmati setiap air hangat yang masuk melewati pori-pori tubuhnya. Setelah satu jam, dia pun keluar dari Jacuzzi dan keluar dari kamar mandi seraya menggosok rambutnya yang basah.

Di sana, Sasuke sedang duduk dan memandanginya. Kaget ada orang selain dirinya, Hinata menjatuhkan handuk yang dia pegang. Apalagi orang itu adalah Sasuke. Di pandangi seperti itu membuat Hinata salah hati dia mengumpat dirinya sendiri, dengan sikap tubuhnya yang tidak dia mengerti.

Sasuke mendekat lalu mengambil handuk yang terjatuh dan menggosoknya ke rambut Hinata.

"Kalau masih basah seperti ini, kau bisa sakit" Kata Sasuke seraya tetap menggosok rambutnya.

Hinata diam dan membiarkan Sasuke melakukannya. Di gandengnya tangan Hinata menuju meja dan kursi di depan tempat tidurnya, lalu di dudukkannya Hinata.

"Makanlah, sementara aku mengeringkan rambutmu." Kata Sasuke

Hinata mengangguk seraya memasukkan sesendok nasi dengan sup ayam.

"Setelah ini, kita akan pergi bersiap-siaplah" Kata Sasuke.

Hari itu Hinata diajak Sasuke ke sebuah rumah dimana dia akan tinggal dengan Sasuke. Rumah yang Sasuke maksud sangat jauh dari kota, perjalanannya pun butuh waktu 2 jam dari kota. Dalam perjalanannya Hinata tertidur dengan kepala di pangkuan Sasuke.

Sesampainya di rumah itu, Hinata dibangunkan Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Hinata, kita sudah sampai" Kata Sasuke

Dengan sedikit mengantuk, Hinata berusaha membuka matanya. Dilihatnya rumah Sasuke dari jendela mobil. Betapa kagetnya Hinata, saat Sasuke mengetuk jendela mobil saat dia sedang mengamati bagian luar rumah Sasuke. Hinata pun keluar, udara segar segera menyapa hidungnya.

Diperhatikannya rumah yang ada di depan matanya. Rumah ini tidak besar, cenderung biasa saja. taman yang ada di bagian depan, terdapat beberapa macam bunga yang Hinata tidak tahu namanya. Setelah masuk rumah, perabotannya pun tidak berbeda jauh dengan rumah-rumah pada umumnya, hanya saja sedikit terlihat mewah karena tata letak barang-barangnya yang membuat rumah ini tidak biasa.

Lebih masuk ke dalam, Hinata menemukan pintu yang menghubungkan ruang utama dengan bagian luar. Dibukanya pintu dengan perlahan, betapa takjubnya Hinata, saat dia melihat, halaman belakang rumah Sasuke terdapat air sungai kecil buatan yang di dalamnya terdapat ikan-ikan kecil sebagai penghias. Di sisi kiri ada sebuah ayunan dari kayu yang bisa nanti dia gunakan saat dia sedang asik membaca buku. Disebelah ayunan itu, terdapat sebuah ruangan kecil, saat dia mendekatinya, ternyata di dalamnya begitu banyak buku yang semuanya adalah buku-buku yang ingin dia baca. Suasana belakang rumah Sasuke persis dengan apa yang diinginkannya dulu.

Di sisi kanan, terdapat 1 set meja dan kursi yang Hinata tidak tahu untuk apa ada disana. Seakan mengerti isi kepala Hinata, Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya

"Meja dan kursi itu untuk kita mau makan atau minum atau nanti kalau ada keluarga datang kerumah kita" Kata Sasuke

Hinata diam tak membalas perkataan Sasuke. Semuanya sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan, bahkan di dalam ruangan pun sesuai dengan apa yang dia idamkan dulu kalau berkeluarga nanti.

"Ayo kita lihat kamar kita" Ajak Sasuke seraya menggandenga Hinata.

Hinata menurut saat di gandeng Sasuke untuk melihat kamar tidurnya, meski dengan malas. Karena tidak akan ada bedanya. Dibukanya pintu kamar mereka, setelah masuk Hinata dibuat kagum.

Kamar utama dirinya dan Sasuke terbilang cukup besar, dengan pemandangan luar yang dalam Hinata dapat melihat rentetan gunung dikala pagi dan kerlib bintang saat malam. Dengan dipisahkan sebuah pintu sliding, pemandangan luar itu pun tersaji. Sedangkan yang lainnya seperti kamar utama biasanya. Dengan kamar mandi dalam, tv led yang tertanam di tembok, ranjang king size yang berada di tengah, lemari baju. Ya, seperti kamar pada umumnya.

Saat Hinata sedang melihat-lihat kamar tidurnya, tangan Sasuke melingkar di pinggangnya dan menariknya hingga punggungnya menempel pada dada Sasuke. Dapat Hinata rasakan Sasuke mencium puncak kepalanya dan menghirup aroma shampoo rambutnya, dan sesuatu yang basah menempel di tengkuknya.

Diputarnya tubuh Hinata hingga akhirnya mereka saling berhadapan, disentuhnya pipi Hinata dengan kedua tangannya lalu mencium bibirnya, digendongnya Hinata dan ditidurkannya Hinata di atas ranjang. Dengan tetap mencium Hinata, Sasuke berbisik di telinga Hinata

"Aku menginginkan mu sekarang Hinata" .

Hinata tak menolak, tidak bisa menolak. Di biarkannya Sasuke menikmati tubuhnya. Dan keduanya pun terhanyut dalam nikmatnya bercinta. Sekali lagi Hinata hanya bisa menangis dalam diam.

(TBC)

**A/N: Baiklah ini cerita baru. Aku tahu aku masih punya hutang di cerita ku sebelumnya. Tapi aku harus menulis cerita ini. Karena kalau tidak, kepalaku bisa pecah dan membuatku tidak bisa tidur (hehehe…)**

**Dan ini adalah fict pertamaku dengan rated M, jadi maaf kalau tidak sebagus author lain buat. Jadi aku mohon pengertiannya.**

**Cerita ini sudah hampir selesai ku buat, dan tidak akan sampai berchapter-chapter. Mungkin 2 sampai 3 chapter saja.**

**Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian dengan yang satu ini?Review ya…..**

**Arigatou**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hinata duduk termenung di bangku taman dimana dia janji bertemu dengan Neji. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan sepupunya setelah 1 bulan menikah dengan Sasuke.1 bulan hidup bersama dengan Sasuke, sedikit banyak Hinata tahu bagaimana sifat suaminya itu. Perubahan sikap dan sifat Sasuke yang begitu drastis membuat Hinata bingung, karena yang dia tahu Sasuke adalah orang paling keji yang pernah dia temui.

Lamunannya semakin dalam saat orang yang dia tunggu tidak kunjung datang. Dalam lamunannya, tidak hanya Sasuke tapi terkadang terlintas dalam pikirannya tentang Neji, tentang ayah dan ibunya, dan juga tentang Naruto. Terlintas dalam benaknya, pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ingin dia tanyakan pada Naruto, bagaimana keadaannya?apakah bahagia?apakah masih merasakan perasaan yang sama padanya?. Banyak, banyak sekali yang ingin dia tanyakan pada orang yang sampai detik ini dia cintai.

Dihelanya nafas panjang yang begitu berat, seakan-akan dengan satu kali helaan beban yang dia tanggung akan hilang bersamaan dengan keluarnya udara yang sempat mengisi paru-parunya. Sesekali melihat jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya, Hinata celingukan mencari sosok Neji yang masih belum datang.

Mata amethistnya menangkap sosok yang dia cari seraya melambaikan tangannya, agar Neji mengetahui dimana dia berada.

Melihat lambaian tangan Hinata, Neji pun berlari mendekati Hinata yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman dimana mereka janji bertemu.

"Maaf aku terlambat" Kata Neji dengan nafas agak tersengal

Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

Dalam pertemuan itu, Hinata bertanya banyak hal soal kondisi Hiashi dan ibunya, begitu juga dengan perusahaan yang sekarang sudah di ambil alih Neji.

Jawaban Neji membuat Hinata bisa bernafas lega. Ayah dan ibunya dalam keadaan sehat, perusahaan ayahnya pun semakin menunjukkan progress yang signifikan dan yang terpenting semua keluarganya dalam keadaan sehat dan **aman**. Terlihat kelegaan dan kebahagiaan di wajah manis Hinata.

Tak lupa juga Hinata bertanya soal Naruto dan keluarganya.

"Kau masih mengharapkannya Hinata?" Tanya Neji

"Mungkin suatu hari nanti aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya. Aku sangat merindukannya." Tampak senyum getir Hinata

Neji tahu betul bagaimana perasaan Hinata pada Naruto, cinta yang Hinata berikan pada Naruto sangatlah berdua sangatlah besar. Mereka berdua sangatlah menderita setelah Sasuke berada di antara mereka berdua. Seandainya dulu dia tidak memperkenalkan Sasuke pada Hinata, mungkin saat ini sepupunya hidup bahagia bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya dan perasaan bersalah itu pun menyeruak dari dalam hatinya.

Hinata yang melihat perubahan air muka Neji sesaat dia bertanya soal Naruto membuatnya merasa tidak enak. Hinata tidak ingin Neji merasa bersalah atas semua kemalangan yang menimpa dirinya, karena Hinata akan lakukan apa saja demi Neji dan keluarganya.

Tak ingin membuat suasana menjadi janggal, Hinata pun merubah subyek pembicaraannya.

"Kapan kakak akan menikah?" Goda Hinata

Neji merona

Melihat Neji bertingkah seperti itu membuat Hinata tertawa geli. Neji yang merona sungguh pemandangan favorit Hinata. Tawa lepas Hinata membuat Neji sedikit merasa lega, paling tidak Hinata masih bisa merasakan kebahagiaan meski dirinya sebagai bahan ejekan, asalkan Hinata bahagia tidak ada masalah bagi Neji

"Kapan kalian akan menikah?"Tanya Hinata lagi

"Aku belum tahu, mungkin 2 tahun lagi atau mungkin setelah kau benar-benar merasakan kebahagiaan." Jawab Neji

Hinata terdiam. Dialihkan pandangannya dari arah Neji ke arah anak-anak yang sedang asyik bermain.

Hinata beranjak dari duduknya yang di ikuti Neji.

"Hari sudah sore, sebentar lagi Sasuke pulang dari kantor. Aku tidak ingin dia berpikir yang tidak-tidak."Kata Hinata dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, kau terlihat jelek." Kata Neji."Apa dia berbuat kasar padamu?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Tidak, justru sangat baik bahkan dia juga sangat perhatian. Tidak jarang dia membuatkanku sarapan atau membelikanku banyak buku untuk aku baca, kakak tidak perlu khawatir." Kata Hinata

"Itu artinya kau mulai menerimanya?" Tanya Neji

"Tidak, apa yang aku rasakan padanya tidak akan berubah. Sekalipun dia berbuat sangat baik padaku, tidak akan merubah apapun dalam kehidupan yang kita jalani saat ini." Kata Hinata. "Katakan pada ayah dan ibu, aku menyayangi mereka. Katakan pada Sakura, suruh kau untuk segera melamarnya"

Dengan begitu Hinata pun meninggalkan Neji yang masih berdiri di tempat yang sama. Hinata tidak ingin Neji bertanya lebih jauh soal hubungannya dengan Sasuke, karena kehidupan yang dia jalani saat ini adalah hubungan yang saling menyakiti satu sama lain.

XXX

Sasuke memasuki rumahnya yang terlihat sepi seperti rumah yang tidak berpenghuni, dipanggilnya nama Hinata berkali kali tapi tidak ada jawaban. Dicarinya Hinata hampir diseluruh rumah, tapi Sasuke tidak juga menemukan Hinata. Perasaan khawatir yang berlebihan membuat Sasuke panik.

Dari luar terdengar suara mesin mobil menderu, dijalankan kakinya menuju ruang tamu dengan tergesa-gesa, dilihatnya dari kaca jendela, nampak Hinata baru keluar dari taksi. Kecemburuan mulai menggerogoti hatinya, banyak pikiran-pikiran negatif bermunculan di kepalanya.

Hinata yang baru keluar dari taksi melihat mobil Sasuke sudah terparkir di depan rumah. Dia tidak menyangka Sasuke sudah datang dari kantor di jam yang masih sore.

Setelah masuk rumah, didapatinya Sasuke yang duduk di kursi ruang tamu.

"Kau dari mana saja?Seingatku, aku tidak pernah memberimu ijin keluar rumah." Tanya Sasuke. "Jangan keluar rumah tanpa memberi tahu aku dulu. Kau membuatku khawatir."

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja pada orang suruhanmu?Bukankah kau menyuruh mereka mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi?" Kata Hinata ketus.

"Apa maksudmu dengan orang suruhanku?" Tanya Sasuke

"Jangan berlagak bodoh dengan ku Sasuke, tapi kalau kau tidak mau mengakuinya, tidak masalah untukku. Aku tadi bertemu dengan Neji. Puas sekarang?"Kata Hinata seraya pergi kamarnya."Satu lagi, jangan memasang muka khawatir itu di depanku karena apapun yang kau lakukan tidak akan mengubah apapun diantara kita."

"Kenapa kau begitu membenciku Hinata?Tidak bisakah kau mengerti bagaimana perasaanku padamu?Aku mencintaimu Hinata." Kata Sasuke memohon.

Hinata tertawa mengejek mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Jangan kau tanya kenapa aku membencimu karena kau sangat tahu jawabannya dan jangan kau mengatakan cinta, kalau kau sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mencintai seseorang. kalau kau lupa alasan aku membencimu, aku bantu mengingatnya."Kata Hinata seraya menatap Sasuke."Kau dengan sangat berhasil tidak hanya menghancurkan hatiku tapi kau juga menghancurkan kehidupanku. Bahkan sampai disitu pun kau masih belum puas melihatku menderita. Kau tahu sesuatu yang sangat membuatku menderita?"

Sasuke terdiam, terlihat jelas kebencian yang sangat dari tatapan Hinata dan Sasuke tidak bisa mengelak semua kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Hinata karena semuanya benar.

"Aku harus menghabiskan seluruh hidupku bersamamu. Ya, aku membencimu. Aku sangat membencimu Sasuke Uchiha." Hinatapun meninggalkan Sasuke yang sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan Hinata. Tidak pernah dia sangka, kebencian Hinata sudah mengakar di hatinya atau bahkan sudah mendarah daging.

Sasuke terduduk lemas dikursinya seraya kedua tangannya menopang kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat karena orang yang kau cintai tidak hanya tidak membalas perasaanmu bahkan sangat membencimu dan itu membuat Sasuke menderita.

...

Ke esokan harinya suasana menjadi tidak mengenakkan. Keduanya hanya diam tak saling sapa dan tidak ada satupun yang bicara.

Hinata mengawali harinya dengan perasaan tidak nyaman. Perutnya terasa tidak enak seperti ingin muntah dan kepalanya pun terasa sakit. obat yang diminumnya tadi malam, tidak memberi efek apapun. Sasuke yang memperhatikan Hinata, merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan istrinya itu. Wajah Hinata terlihat agak pucat. Tidak ingin membuat suasana semakin tidak enak, Sasuke memilih diam seraya menikmati sarapannya.

Hinatapun mengabaikan perasaan tidak enak di perutnya dan kepalanya yang pusing. Dimasukkannya roti yang sudah dia olesi dengan selai kacang kedalam mulutnya. Awalnya Hinata masih bisa mentolerir rasa roti itu, tapi setelah gigitan kedua, perut Hinata tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi.

Hinata berlari kearah kamar mandi, dikeluarkannya semua isi makanan yang ada di dalam perutnya. Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu langsung mengikuti Hinata ke kamar mandi seraya memijat tengkuk Hinata saat Hinata berusaha mengosongkan isi perutnya. Terlintas dipikiran Sasuke kalau Hinata mungkin sedang hamil, tapi seketika pikiran itu dia buang jauh-jauh karena dia hanya melakukan dua kali hubungan intim, jadi hal semacam itu tidak mungkin.

"Sebaiknya kita periksakan ke dokter." Kata Sasuke

"Aku tidak mau, aku hanya ingin istirahat sebentar."Kata Hinata ketus seraya kembali ke kamar tidurnya.

Setelah berada di kamar, Hinata dengan segera mengambil kalender yang ada di meja samping kamar tidurnya. Setelah dia hitung, ternyata dia terlambat satu bulan. Kepanikan mulai menyerang Hinata, dari lubuk hatinya dia tidak ingin hamil, apalagi anak itu nantinya adalah anaknya dengan Sasuke, tapi sebagai wanita yang sehat kemungkinan untuk hamil meski jarang melakukan hubungan intim masih ada.

Kepalanya semakin pusing memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang sekiranya bisa mematahkan kalau dirinya sedang hamil. Cara satu-satunya untuk mengetahui hamil atau tidak adalah dengan membeli testpack dan tentu saja Sasuke tidak perlu tahu.

Hinata memikirkan berbagai cara untuk mengajak Sasuke keluar rumah untuk membeli testpack. Hingga akhirnya Hinata menemukan ide yang cukup beralasan.

Keluarlah Hinata dari kamarnya, dengan mengatakan stok obat habis, Hinata mengajak Sasuke pergi ke di apotek, Hinata membeli obat-obatan yang umum untuk persediaannya dan tentu saja tujuan utamanya membeli testpack. Dibelinya 4 macam testpack dengan berbagai macam merk.

Hinata dengan segera keluar dari apotek setelah membayar semua obat-obatan yang dia beli dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil dimana Sasuke menunggu.

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu?" Tawar Sasuke

Hinata menggeleng.

"Apa kau yakin, kita tidak perlu memeriksakan keadaanmu ke dokter?" Tanya Sasuke lagi

Hinata menggangguk dan mereka pun kembali ke rumah dengan diam.

...

Degub jantung Hinata sangat cepat karena waktu dua menit untuk tahu hasil testpack terasa sangatlah lama. Hinata sudah mencoba ketiga testpack yang dia beli dan semuanya menunjukkan hasil positif dan tinggal satu lagi, maka semuanya menjadi jelas.

Dua menit terlewati dan HInata masih belum siap melihat hasilnya. Dengan berdoa, Hinata berharap testpack yang terakhir ini tidak akan membuatnya kecewa. Doa Hinata memang tidak terkabul dengan hasil dari testpack terakhir. Hinata positif hamil.

Tubuhnya lemas, otaknya tidak bisa berpikir dan tiba-tiba air matanya keluar dari mata amethistnya. Kata-kata 'aku hamil anak Sasuke' terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya dan akhirnya Hinata pun pingsan.

Mendengar suara "bruk" dari dalam kamar mandi membuat Sasuke segera masuk kedalam dan didapatinya Hinata yang kepala Hinata pingsan. Untung saja kepalanya tidak membentur WC karena ditopang tangannya lalu Sasuke mengendong Hinata dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Kali ini memang ada yang tidak beres dengan Hinata.

...

Sasuke menatap Hinata yang masih belum siuman seraya tersenyum. Perkataan dokter yang menangani Hinata membuat Sasuke bahagia. Dia akan menjadi seorang ayah, karena Hinata saat ini sedang mengandung anaknya. Meski janin yang ada di rahim Hinata masih berusia 4 minggu, tapi Sasuke sudah membayangkan banyak hal seperti nama, pakaian, laki-laki atau perempuan, dekorasi untuk kamar anaknya nanti.

Bayangan Sasuke buyar saat dia mendengar suara Hinata yang tidak nyaman. Di elusnya rambut di puncak kepalanya dengan lembut seraya mengucapkan kata-kata yang menenangkan dan nampaknya Hinata pun tertidur lagi.

Pagi hari Hinata merasa lebih baik. Saatmembuka mata, Hinata sempat terkejut karena terakhir yang dia ingat, dia berada di kamar mandi. Dilihat semua peralatan yang ada diruangan itu, Hinata sangat yakin dia sudah ada di rumah sakit, itu berarti dokter yang menanganinya mungkin tahu soal kehamilannya dan kalau dokter tahu, itu berarti Sasuke juga tahu.

Kecurigaan Hinata terjawab saat Sasuke masuk kedalam dan terlihat sedang tersenyum bahagia. Kesimpulan yang Hinata dapat adalah Sasuke tahu kalau dia sedang hamil.

XXX

Kehamilan pertamanya membuat emosi Hinata labil, gampang tersulut emosi apalagi saat pagi hari karena Hinata hampir selalu mengalami 'morning sick' yang banyak di alami ibu hamil dan hal itu malah membuat hubungannya dengan Sasuke memburuk. Meski begitu, Sasuke selalu berada di sampingnya bahkan menunggui Hinata sampai dia benar-benar merasa nyaman, baru dia akan pergi bekerja. Hinata pun tak perlu repot-repot lagi mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, karena setelah Sasuke tahu dia hamil, dia menyuruh pelayan di rumah keluarganya untuk membantu membereskan semua pekerjaan yang biasanya Hinata kerjakan.

Saat memeriksakan kehamilannya untuk yang kedua kali, Hinata melarang Sasuke ikut masuk untuk melihat keadaan bayinya lewat USG. Meski terlihat kekecewaan di wajah Sasuke, Hinata tidak peduli karena yang ada di dalam pikirannya adalah ingin melihat Sasuke menderita dan itu berhasil.

Didalam ruang periksa, dokter Ino mulai memeriksa kondisi janin yang ada di rahim Hinata. Pergerakan yang aktif menandakan janin yang ada didalamnya dalam keadaan sehat.

Saat pertama kali Hinata melihat janin yang ada di rahimnya, perasaan haru dan bahagia memenuhi hatinya dan membuat Hinata menitikkan air mata. Dulu dia sama sekali tidak menginginkan janin yang ada di rahimnya itu. Obat penguat kandungan dan berbagai macam vitamin untuk tumbuh kembang bayinya sama sekali tidak Hinata makan. Tapi kini, makhluk kecil yang sekarang berada di dalam rahimnya akan dia perlakukan dengan benar yaitu cukup dengan menjaganya dengan baik dan meminum semua obat dan vitamin untuk si jabang bayi. Kini makhluk kecil itu sudah berada di rahimnya selama 8 minggu.

Melihat janin yang aktif dan sehat dalam rahimnya membuat Hinata mengingat kembali perkataan yang dia lontarkan saat dia melarang Sasuke untuk ikut juga melihat keadaan bayinya. Rasa bersalah itu muncul di hatinya.

XXX

Awal juni, adalah awal dimana musim hujan akan datang, musim yang dia sangat favoritkan. Dari kamarnya bisa dia lihat, air mulai jatuh dari langit, meski tak deras hujan pertama di bulan juni adalah yang paling dia sukai karena dia bisa menghirup aroma khas saat tanah terkena air hujan pertama kalinya.

Dibukanya pintu sliding yang memisahkan kamarnya dengan bagian luar rumahnya seraya menghirup dalam dalam aroma khas yang dia suka dan dirasakannya gerimis yang jatuh di wajahnya seraya memejamkan matanya, lalu tiba-tiba kulit Hinata tidak merasakan sentuhan lembut gerimis. Di bukanya mata amethistnya dan dilihatnya Sasuke yang membawa payung dan sedang memayungi dirinya, terlihat pula kekhawatiran dan terselip juga marah dari wajah tampan suaminya itu. Ingin dia menolak dan menyuruh Sasuke tidak mengganggunya menikmati hujan pertamanya ini, tapi dia teringat dengan kejadian saat nenek Sasuke datang mengunjunginya untuk melihat kondisinya yang hamil 1 bulan.

"_**Janganlah kau balas perbuatannya padamu dengan mengacuhkannya seperti itu**__** atau dengan berkata ketus, k**__**arena apa yang dia lakukan hanyalah ingin menikmati hidup dengan orang yang dia cintai, memang apa yang dia lakukan bukanlah sesuatu yang benar dan sangat egois. Tapi, janganlah menghukumnya seperti itu" Kata nenek Sasuke seraya menepuk pundak Hinata dan pergi**_

_**Hinata terdiam. Mencerna kata demi kata dari nenek Sasuke**__** t**__**api hati Hinata tidak bisa menerima perkataan itu. Bukan hanya ke egoisan tapi apa yang Sasuke perbuat padanya sudah menghancurkan hidupnya.**_

_**Direbahkannya tubuhnya di atas ranjang, perkataan nenek Sasuke membuat Hinata kesal. Penderitaan yang dia alami tidak sebanding dengan apa yang dia lakukan pada Sasuke. Hinata hanya membalas apa yang sudah Sasuke perbuat padanya. Lelah berpikir, Hinata berusaha untuk cepat tertidur dan lama kelamaan alam bawah sadarnya mengambil alih.**_

_**...**_

_**Malam itu Hinata terjaga karena tiba-tiba saja kepalanya mendadak sakit. Hinata keluar kamar untuk meminta pelayan rumahnya memijat tengkuknya. Saat itu tanpa sengaja dia mendengar pembicaraan antara Sasuke dan neneknya.**_

"_**Kenapa kau biarkan istrimu memperlakukanmu seperti itu?harusnya kau jelaskan apa yang kau rasakan selama ini." Kata neneknya**_

_**Sasuke menggeleng**_

"_**Aku memang pantas menerima perlakuannya nek. Aku sudah menghancurkan hidupnya dengan memisahkan dia dengan orang yang dia cintai dan aku masih memaksanya untuk menikah denganku dan hidup bersamaku. Bahkan aku juga mengancamnya melalui keluarganya. Apa yang dia lakukan padaku tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dengan apa yang sudah aku lakukan padanya. Jadi ya, aku pantas nek." Kata Sasuke seraya menghela nafas**_

"_**Kau sudah tahu akibatnya akan seperti ini, tapi kenapa kau masih mau mempertahankannya?aku hanya tidak tega melihatmu seperti ini. Dulu saat ibumu sedang hamil Itachi, ayahmu selalu menemaninya. Melihatnya memeluk ibumu atau membisikkan sesuatu pada ibumu sampai-sampai ibumu dibuatnya merona, membuatku bahagia. Tapi, kau.., kau hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh, menjaganya dari jauh, tatapan matamu membuatku ingin menangis" Kata neneknya terisak**__**.**__** "Nenek tahu kau menderita, karena itu lepaskan dia Sasuke. Nenek tidak bisa melihatmu **__**seperti ini**__**"**_

_**Sasuke terdiam sampai akhirnya dia bicara.**_

"_**Aku tidak bisa nek. Ini adalah jalan yang sudah ku tempuh. Aku akan berusaha membuatnya mengerti aku. Aku tidak akan membuatnya mencintai aku nek, karena cintanya memang bukan untukku. Cinta yang ku miliki mungkin lebih besar dari kekasihnya dulu, tapi aku tidak mengharap balasannya nek. Aku cukup puas dengan melihatnya setiap hari, apalagi sekarang dia sedang mengandung anakku. Aku tidak bisa melepasnya dan tidak akan **__**pernah **__**aku lepaskan." Kata Sasuke**_

"_**Meskipun dia tidak bahagia?meskipun dia menderita hidup bersamamu?" Tanya neneknya.**_

_**Sasuke terdiam. Pertanyaan neneknya ini, seperti menusukkan belati ke jantungnya berkali-kali. Sasuke sangat tahu, Hinata tidak bahagia dan mungkin menderita. Tapi, kali ini dia ingin egois. Sekali saja**__** karena selama ini dia selalu menuruti kemauan keluarganya**__**.**_

_**Dengan anggukan Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan neneknya. Dia pun meninggalkan neneknya yang sedang duduk di ruang keluarga.**_

_**Sekilas Hinata melihat air mata Sasuke **__**mengalir**__** di pipinya. Mungkinkah?.**_

_**Hinata mendengar dan melihat semua pembicaraan Sasuke dan neneknya. Perasaan bersalah itupun muncul lagi. Selama ini, dia merasa **__**dirinyalah orang yang berada di pihak yang dirugikan dan harus menderita menjalani hubungan yang tidak sehat ini.**__** Selama ini dia tidak melihat ke belakang saat Sasuke melihatnya dengan perasaan penuh luka dan derita. Selama ini pula dia tidak tahu, orang seperti Sasuke bisa menangis. Mungkin tidak pernah ingin tahu.**_

"Apa kau ingin sakit, hah?" Bentak Sasuke

Hinata terkejut. Belum pernah dia melihat dan mendengar Sasuke semarah ini. Hinata hanya terdiam.

"Kalau kau ingin menyakitiku, jangan pakai cara ini. Kau boleh mencaciku, menghinaku bahkan memukulku, tapi jangan cara ini. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit, lebih baik aku saja yang sakit. Aku mohon jangan lakukan ini" Kata Sasuke seraya menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. "Apa kau tahu bagaimana khawatirnya aku melihatmu dari hari kehari terlihat semakin pucat?Sekarang kau malah bermain air hujan. Apa tidak cukup untukmu membuatku lebih menderita?"

Pandangan Hinata melembut. Kemarahannya menghilang setelah melihat raut wajah sedih Sasuke. Mungkin benar, selama ini dia sudah membalas perbuatan Sasuke dengan menyakitinya.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir" Kata Hinata lembut seraya menunduk

Sasuke terkejut dengan nada suara Hinata seraya memandangi Hinata. Tak pernah dia mendengar suara lembutnya, karena dia terbiasa mendengar suara ketusnya.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit" Kata Sasuke

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Mereka pun masuk rumah. Setelah itu, Sasuke langsung berlari ke dapur dan membuat teh hangat untuk Hinata. Dibawanya teh itu ke dalam kamar, dimana Hinata duduk seraya melihat air hujan yang mulai turun dengan deras.

"Minumlah" Kata Sasuke

Hinata menoleh dan menerima teh yang disuguhkan Sasuke lalu meminumnya.

"Kenapa keluar rumah kalau sudah tahu kalau turun hujan?Kau membuatku panik" Kata Sasuke

"Karena aku suka hujan. Apalagi saat hujan pertama kali membasahi tanah. Aku suka sekali aromanya. Dan aku hanya punya kesempatan 1 bulan saja kan, setelah itu musim panas tiba. Aku tidak ingin melewati kesempatan ini." Kata Hinata "Dan maaf aku membuatmu panik"

Satu lagi kesukaan Hinata yang tidak pernah Sasuke ketahui bahkan dari Neji sekalipun. Hinata suka hujan.

"Apa kepalamu masih sering sakit?Apa bayinya membebanimu?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Tidak, hanya saja kalau aku terlalu lelah, kepalaku jadinya sakit. Aku rasa wajar, ini kan bulan ke-2. Dan bayi ini sama sekali tidak membebaniku" Kata Hinata

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita periksakan?" Tanya Sasuke

"Tidak perlu" Jawab Hinata.

Tidak ada yang bicara lagi, keduanya larut menikmati hujan yang turun dan tanpa Hinata sadari, matanya semakin lama semakin berat, meski awalnya dia berusaha untuk tetap membuka matanya tapi akhirnya dia menyerah dan tertidur.

Sasuke melihatnya tertidur lalu menggendongnya dan menidurkannya seraya menyelimuti Hinata. Tersungging senyum di bibir tipisnya. Hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan untuknya karena untuk pertama kali, dia bicara dengan Hinata cukup lama dan dengan suasana yang nyaman. Disekanya rambut Hinata yang sedikit menutup wajahnya, dipandanginya dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang lalu di kecupnya kening Hinata seraya membisikkan kata yang tidak pernah Hinata dengar.

"Maafkan aku Hinata"

...

Kesehatan Hinata semakin lama semakin terlihat mengkhawatirkan. Di usia kandungannya yang ke-3 bulan, sakit kepala yang dia rasakan semakin parah. Meski begitu Hinata tidak pernah mengeluh, saat ditanya Sasuke, jawabannya selalu karena bulan ini adalah tri semester pertama yang berat, karena akan sering mengalami muntah atau pun pusing-pusing. Sakit yang dia alami masih saja terjadi meski usia kandungannya sudah lewat 3 bulan.

Diusia kehamilannya yang ke-4 bulan, tidak hanya sakit kepala, tapi terkadang Hinata juga muntah. Meski tidak sering, tapi hal ini sangat membuat Sasuke menjadi khawatir. Hinata juga menolak saat harus memeriksakan keadaannya. Dia hanya mau kalau datang ke dokter untuk memeriksakan kondisi bayinya.

Kondisi Hinata semakin lemah saat usia kandungannya yang ke-6 bulan. Tubuhnya lemah, sakit kepalanya pun semakin tidak bisa dia tahan lagi. Saking tidak tahannya menahan sakit, terkadang Hinata menjerit kesakitan dan Sasuke hanya bisa memeluknya dengan erat. Meski di saat sakit seperti itu, Hinata masih sempat mengatakan maaf pada Sasuke. meski dia tidak tahu alasan Hinata meminta maaf.

Kini usia kandungannya memasuki usia ke-7 bulan. Sasuke pun memaksa Hinata untuk memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter karena meski sudah 7 bulan, sakit kepala dan frekuensi muntah yang dialami Hinata tidak kunjung berhenti, justru semakin sering. Hal itu membuat Sasuke tidak hanya khawatir pada Hinata tapi juga bayi yang ada di rahim Hinata.

Setelah menjalani pemeriksaan, dokter Haruno menyarankan untuk menjalani MRI. Karena dia merasa ada yang tidak beres di otak Hinata.

Meski awalnya menolak, akhirnya Hinata pun mau melakukan MRI setelah Sasuke memohon padanya. Dalam hati, Hinata juga sebenarnya takut untuk menjalani proses ini, karena mungkin memang benar ada yang salah dengan isi kepalanya.

Seorang perawat membantu Hinata untuk menjalani proses pemeriksaan, mulai mengganti bajunya, dan membantunya saat proses pemeriksaan berlangsung.

Setelah selesai, mereka pun menunggu hasilnya dan duduk di ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke, kepalanya mulai berdenyut sakit, pandangannya pun buram. Lalu perawat yang membantunya tadi datang seraya tersenyum pada mereka berdua.

"Hasilnya sudah ada pada dokter. Mari saya antar" Kata Perawat itu.

Mereka mengikuti arah perawat itu, setelah melewati beberapa lorong dan ruangan, akhirnya mereka sampai di ruang dokter Haruno. Dibukanya ruangan itu oleh si perawat, disana dokter Haruno tampak tersenyum.

"Silahkan duduk" Kata Dokter Haruno

Setelah mereka duduk, dokter Haruno menjelaskan kondisi Hinata. Tampak sekilas kesedihan di wajah dokter Haruno.

"Dari hasil yang sudah kita lakukan tadi, ada tumor di kepala anda Ny. Uchiha. Tumornya sudah besar, dan memakan banyak ruang di kepala anda, sehingga frekuensi sakit pada kepala anda jadi lebih sering dan lebih sakit."

Dokter Haruno menceritakan semua perihal sakitnya dan pengobatannya, tapi Hinata tidak bisa mendengar dan mengerti apa yang diucapkan dokter Haruno. Dia terlalu shock mendengar hasil pemeriksaannya. Yang dia rasakan hanyalah sentuhan tangan Sasuke yang menggenggamnya dengan erat. Dia tahu, Sasuke juga sama terkejutnya dengan dia dan mungkin juga sama sedihnya dengan dia.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, baik Hinata dan Sasuke diam, tidak ada yang bicara. Bahkan setelah sampai dirumah pun, mereka juga diam.

Hinata masuk ke kamarnya tanpa diikuti Sasuke yang terdiam di ruang keluarga. Mendengar berita yang tidak menyenangkan membuat suasana rumah menjadi sangat tidak nyaman. Hinata terduduk di kursi sambil memandang keluar. Dilihatnya salju yang turun, membuat suasana luar diselimuti warna putih. Air matanya mengalir, seraya mengelus bayi yang terkadang menendangnya. Mungkinkah dia bisa bertahan?mungkinkah dia bisa melihat wajah bayinya?.

Sasuke terdiam, merenungi kejadian yang menimpa keluarga kecilnya. Orang yang dia cintai menderita tumor otak. Jalan yang bisa ditempuh adalah dengan operasi, tapi mereka menyarankan untuk menunggu sampai bayi yang dikandung Hinata lahir. Jalan satu-satunya adalah membuat bayi yang dikandung Hinata lahir lebih awal dengan operasi cesar, lalu setelah itu baru melakukan operasi pada tumor Hinata.

Sasuke pun mendatangi Hinata yang tengah duduk sambil melihat lembutnya salju yang turun satu persatu. Didekatinya Hinata dengan duduk di samping istrinya itu. Dirangkulnya pundak Hinata dan didekatkannya kepala Hinata di dadanya.

"Sebaiknya kita ambil opsi operasi itu Hinata" Kata Sasuke

"Aku tidak mau" Kata Hinata

"Hanya itu kesempatan kita. Masalah bayi ini, kita lakukan operasi cesar saja" Kata Sasuke

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya seraya lepas dari pelukan Sasuke

"Aku tidak setuju. Aku pasti bisa menahannya. Aku hanya butuh waktu 2 bulan lagi, setelah itu akan aku pikirkan ulang, apakah aku mau atau tidak untuk operasi" Kata Hinata seraya berdiri dan menidurkan dirinya di ranjang."Aku tidak ingin ini dibahas lagi. Ini adalah tubuhku dan aku yang putuskan, tidak kau ataupun orang lain"

"Tapi Hinata…"

"Aku ingin sendiri" Potong Hinata

Sasuke kalah, karena dia tidak bisa mengubah pendirian Hinata. Tidak ingin hubungannya dengan Hinata kembali rusak setelah selama 7 bulan ini semakin membaik.

...

Ke esokan harinya, Hinata terbangun dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya. Pandangannya kabur, tubuhnya mengejang. Hingga air matanya keluar karena tak sanggup menahan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan.

Sasuke yang berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan bubur hangat untuk Hinata, terkejut sat mendengar suara jerit kesakitan Hinata. Dengan berlari dan terburu-buru dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Hinata dengan badan kejang seraya memegang kepalanya.

"Hinata, Hinata" Suara Sasuke gemetar, air matanya mengalir.

Dipeluknya istrinya yang kejang-kejang itu dan tak beberapa lama, tubuh Hinata lunglai, pingsan. Dengan segera Hinata digendongnya dan membawanya masuk ke mobil, meski dengan susah payah, akhirnya dia berhasil menidurkan Hinata yang tidak sadarkan diri di kursi belakang.

Dengan cepat Sasuke melesatkan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit. Seraya menghapus air mata yang membuat matanya kabur karena air mata dengan punggung tangannya. Sesekali di lihatnya Hinata yang tergeletak di belakangnya.

Setelah sesampainya di rumah sakit, Sasuke berteriak-teriak memanggil perawat untuk segera menangani istrinya yang pingsan. Dengan tergesa-gesa mereka membawa Hinata ke ruang UGD. Nampak dokter Haruno berlari ke arah UGD. Setelah menunggu kurang lebih 5 jam, dokter Haruno keluar dari ruangan itu, Nampak kelelahan di wajahnya.

"Hinata masih belum sadarkan diri, saat ini kami hanya bisa membantunya mengurangi rasa sakit di kepalanya. Setelah ini, kami akan memeriksa bayi yang sedang dikandungnya dan kalau kondisi Hinata tidak semakin baik, kami terpaksa akan melakukan operasi cesar" Kata dokter Haruno.

"Bolehkah aku melihatnya?" Tanya Sasuke

"Tentu tapi setelah ini sebaiknya anda istirahat karena anda terlihat kusut. Sembari menunggu Hinata siuman, sebaiknya anda juga tidur karena Hinata akan bangun ke esokan harinya." Kata Dokter Haruno seraya pergi.

Dipandanginya Hinata yang sedang tertidur. Wajahnya yang pucat membuat hati Sasuke serasa teriris. Air mata Sasuke pun jatuh dan terdengar isakan dari Sasuke di iringi kata-kata maaf berulang-ulang.

Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Seandainya waktu itu dia memaksa Hinata untuk periksa lebih awal, mungkin hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi. Seandainya dia tidak egois memikirkan hubungannya nanti dengan Hinata, maka Hinata akan lebih tertangani. Dan seandainya dia tidak memaksanya untuk menikah dengannya, setidaknya dia bisa bahagia dengan orang yang dia cintai. Penyesalan dari dalam hati Sasuke membuatnya semakin membenci dirinya sendiri.

(TBC)

**Special Thanks To:**

**Hyuchiha, Renita Nee-Chan, Ailla-Ansory,Po,Lavender, Ane dan Jojo**

**Semoga kalian suka dengan chap ini dan tentu saja REVIEW nya y… :D**

**Arigatou ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Matahari sudah mulai terbangun dari peraduan hangatnya. Musim dingin kali ini tidak menyurutkan orang-orang menjalani semua aktifitas mereka meski pagi ini lebih dingin dibanding hari sebelumnya.

Sasuke yang menunggui Hinata yang masih tertidur tidak beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Semalaman dia memandangi Hinata yang terlihat lebih baik meski masih terlihat pucat. Hatinya meringis sakit saat dia melihat selang infus yang menancap di lengan Hinata begitu juga dengan alat bantu nafas yang berada di hidungnya.

Kelelahan yang mendera tubuh,pikiran dan hatinya tidak membuat Sasuke merasa mengantuk, bahkan ada perasaan takut bila nanti dia dengan tanpa sadar tertidur, Hinata sudah tidak berada dalam pandangannya.

Pandangannya beralih saat dokter Haruno masuk bersama dengan seorang perawat seraya membawa semua peralatan dan catatan untuk mencatat semua perkembangan Hinata. Terulas senyum manis dari bibir dokter Haruno saat matanya bertemu dengan mata onyx Sasuke.

"Pagi Tn. Uchiha." Sapa dokter Haruno. "Anda terlihat buruk, seharusnya anda beristirahat seperti yang saya sarankan kemarin."

Sasuke terdiam tidak ingin merespon perkataan dokter Haruno. Saat ini yang menjadi perhatian Sasuke adalah hasil pemeriksaan kondisi Hinata.

Dokter Haruno memulai pemeriksaan pagi pada pasien-pasien nya dan Hinata adalah pasien pertama yang dia kunjungi pagi ini. Perawat yang bersamanya mulai mengecek kondisi Hinata dan juga memeriksa selang-selang yang menancap di tubuh Hinata.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Sasuke tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata dan perawat yang sibuk dengan pemeriksaannya meski dia sedang bicara dengan dr. Haruno.

"Maaf saya tidak bisa mengatakannya disini karena ada beberapa yang harus saya jelaskan pada anda mengenai hasil akhir MRI yang sudah kami lakukan kemarin. Jadi, setelah ini saya harap anda ke ruangan saya." Kata dr. Haruno seraya mengindikasikan perawat yang bersamanya untuk segera menyelesaikan pemeriksaannya.

"Jelaskan padaku garis besarnya saja. Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri disini tanpa aku tahu bagaimana keadaan istriku yang sebenarnya." Ada sedikit amarah dalam perkataan Sasuke.

"Keadaannya tidak lebih baik saat anda dan istri anda datang pertama kali untuk memeriksakan keadaannya bahkan kali ini lebih buruk." Kata dr. Haruno. "Karena itulah saya ingin membicarakan masalah ini dengan anda, apalagi dengan kondisi istri anda yang hamil tua."

"Kapan kita bisa bertemu?" Tanya Sasuke

"Jam 12 siang temui saya di ruangan saya karena setelah ini saya masih harus memeriksa pasien lain." Jawab dr. Haruno seraya meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke terpaku setelah mendengar penjelasan dr. Haruno, meski hanya sedikit tapi tidak diragukan lagi kondisi Hinata semakin parah dan dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Sasuke mendekati Hinata yang masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda siuman.

Sasuke duduk di tempat yang sama saat pihak rumah sakit memindahkan Hinata dari ruang UGD. Dipegangnya tangan Hinata dengan lembut dan dipandanginya lagi wajah Hinata yang pucat dengan ucapan dr. Haruno yang masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya seraya memegang tangan Hinata dengan erat, dadanya terasa sesak menahan semua penderitaan ini, beban dipundaknya terasa lebih berat dari sebelumnya hingga akhirnya Sasuke tidak bisa menahan lagi dan menitikkan air mata seraya mengucapkan kata maaf berulang-ulang.

Hinata merasakan tetesan air yang membasahi tangannya, meski masih setengah sadar dia bisa mendengar suara isakan seseorang yang berada tidak jauh dari dirinya. Suara itu terdengar sangat familiar dan terdengar sangat menyedihkan. Hinata berusaha untuk sadar sepenuhnya. Kelopak matanya terbuka dan berkedip berulang-ulang untuk menyesuaikan gambaran yang terlihat masih buram, setelah beberapa kali mengedipkan matanya, pandangannya menjadi jelas.

Suara isakan tangis yang dia dengar tadi berasal dari sebelah kiri tubuhnya berbaring. Tanpa dia sadari suara isakan itu membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit, meski dia tidak tahu mengapa hatinya merespon pada suara itu. Diperhatikannya baik-baik sosok orang yang menundukkan kepalanya itu dan Hinata juga masih merasakan tetesan air membasahi tangannya, tidak diragukan lagi tetesan air itu adalah air mata dari sosok orang yang berada di sampingnya.

Mata Hinata membulat saat dia menyadari yang sedang menangis itu adalah Sasuke. Hatinya sakit melihat Sasuke begitu rapuh, karena dia selama ini tidak pernah melihat ataupun mendengar Sasuke menangis.

"Sasuke." Panggil Hinata parau.

Sasuke terkejut seraya melihat ke arah suara Hinata yang memanggil namanya.

Hati Hinata semakin terasa sakit melihat kondisi Sasuke yang terlihat sangat buruk. Matanya merah dan juga sembab, wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat dengan lingkaran hitam menghiasi matanya meski begitu raut kekhawatiran masih terlihat jelas dii wajahnya.

"Kau sudah sadar. Bagaimana perasaanmu Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Semenderita inikah dirimu saat bersamaku Sasuke?" Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Hinata bertanya balik pada Sasuke. Tidak bisa dia sembunyikan rasa sakit melihat Sasuke menderita seperti itu.

Tanpa Hinata sadari diraihnya kepala Sasuke seraya menyentuh pipi Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya dan menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir dari mata onyx Sasuke dengan ibu jarinya.

"Jangan menangis lagi Sasuke, aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini." Air mata Hinata pun tidak tertahan lagi dan dipeluknya Sasuke dengan erat.

Kebenciannya pada Sasuke mulai berkurang saat dia ditengah hujan gerimis menikmati tetesan air yang menyentuh kulit wajahnya. Di saat itu dia baru melihat cinta dimata onyx suaminya yang bercampur dengan kekhawatiran padanya sampai akhirnya kebencian itupun benar-benar hilang saat dirinya divonis tumor otak dan Sasuke selalu ada bersama bersama bahkan menangis bersama.

Kini Hinata mengerti maksud perkataan Nenek Sasuke padanya, perasaan dicintai dengan sepenuh hati meski hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan terasa lebih baik dibanding dengan mencintai seseorang dan menunggu orang yang dicintai datang menjemput, seperti itulah perasaan cintanya pada Naruto yang hanya bisa menunggu dan berharap. Meski bersama dengan Sasuke, ada setitik harapan di hatinya kalau suatu saat nanti Naruto akan memperjuangkan cintanya dan merebut dirinya dari Sasuke, tapi melihat Sasuke yang mencintainya sepenuh hati tanpa mengharap balasan atas perasaannya membuat Hinata tidak ingin mengingat lagi soal Naruto dan menganggapnya sebagai masa lalu. Pertama kalinya Hinata merasakan kehangatan menyelimuti hatinya saat dia larut dalam pelukan Sasuke.

XXX

Neji tertunduk lesu, pandangan matanya kosong setelah mendengar kabar mengenai Hinata dari Sasuke. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan nasib yang dialami oleh sepupunya itu, sejak Hinata secara paksa harus hidup bersama dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak dia cintai, dia sudah mengalami penderitaan, sekarang Hinata malah mengidap tumor otak yang kapan saja bisa merenggut nyawanya.

Dengan mengendarai mobilnya, Neji melesat dengan kecepatan penuh untuk segera bertemu dengan Hinata untuk mengetahui keadaan sepupunya itu bahkan dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit tidak jarang Neji hampir menabrak mobil yang melintas. Pikirannya kacau, yang dia inginkan adalah segera melihat kondisi Hinata. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Neji berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit mencari kamar dimana Hinata dirawat.

Sesaat setelah menemukan kamar yang dimaksud, tangan Neji gemetar saat akan membuka pintu kamar itu, ada perasaan takut dalam hatinya. Takut membayangkan Hinata berbaring lemah dengan erangan sakit di kepalanya. Dengan ragu-ragu akhirnya Neji memberanikan dirinya membuka pintu yang memisahkan dirinya dan Hinata yang berada di dalamnya. Perlahan dia bisa melihat sofa yang berada di pojok kamar lalu saat dia lebih masuk kedalam bisa dia lihat Hinata yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit dengan selang infus dan alat bantu nafas yang menancap di tubuhnya.

Neji tidak sanggup melihat Hinata seperti itu. Didekatinya Hinata yang terpejam, disentuhnya pipi Hinata dengan punggung tangannya. Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Neji.

Hinata yang merasakan sentuhan di pipinya terbangun dari tidurnya seraya menggumam sebuah nama yang tidak ingin Neji dengar.

"Sasuke." Gumam Hinata. Namun setelah sadar orang yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya bukanlah Sasuke tapi Neji.

"Kakak." Kata Hinata.

Neji hanya diam, tampak kesedihan di wajah Neji yang tidak ingin Hinata lihat.

"Jangan melihatku dengan wajah seperti itu. Kakak membuatku tidak enak hati." Kata Hinata. "Sasuke yang memberi tahu kakak soal ini ya?","Sungguh kak, aku akan baik-baik saja".

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini padaku Hinata?Kau anggap aku ini apa?" Terselip kemarahan dalam kata-kata Neji.

'Bodoh kau Neji. Di saat seperti ini, kenapa mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak penting.' Umpat Neji dalam hati.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu kak. Aku hanya tidak ingin kakak terbebani dengan apa yang sekarang aku alami. Tapi, sungguh aku tidak apa-apa." Kata Hinata lembut. Dia mengerti dibalik kemarahan Neji, sebenarnya dia sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Jangan berlagak kuat di depanku Hinata. Aku mendengar semua dari Sasuke saat dia menelponku dan menjelaskan semuanya, begitu juga dengan rencana operasi itu. Aku setuju dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan, bayi yang ada dalam kandunganmu itu harus segera di lahirkan agar kau bisa melakukan operasi untuk mengangkat tumor dalam kepalamu." Kata Neji.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku ingin anak ini lahir normal. Soal operasi itu, aku sudah katakan pada Sasuke, kalau aku akan memikirkannya dulu." Kata Hinata "Kalau kakak datang kesini hanya untuk membujukku melakukan operasi itu, sebaiknya kakak pulang. Aku harap kakak mau menerima dan menghormati keputusanku".

Kali ini adalah bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan masalah operasi itu. Neji akan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membujuk Hinata lagi.

"Terserah kau saja." Kata Neji seraya duduk dan melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. "Dimana Sasuke?"

"Dia bilang dia ada janji dengan dr. Haruno." Kata Hinata. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut sakit lagi. Di pejamkannya matanya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang mulai muncul lagi.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu Hinata?" Tanya Neji.

"Rasanya seperti kayu balok dipukulkan di kepalaku kak, rasanya sakit sekali. " Jawab Hinata yang masih memejamkan matanya. Sadar jawabannya akan membuat Neji lebih khawatir padanya, Hinata mencoba mengubah subyek pembicaraan. "Bagaimana kabar ayah dan ibu?", "Aku harap kakak tidak menceritakan ini pada mereka berdua. Aku tidak ingin mereka khawatir, apalagi ayah. Bisa-bisa ayah masuk rumah sakit juga"

"Mereka baik dan aku tidak memberi kabar soal keadaanmu, tapi pertimbangkan lagi opsi operasi itu." Kata Neji.

Mereka terdiam. Hinata berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan pada Neji sakit yang dia rasakan. Kepalanya semakin berdenyut sakit dan entah mengapa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah bertemu dengan Sasuke dan melihat -ingat kejadian tempo dulu dan keinginannya saat ini untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke membuat Hinata tertawa geli. Perasaan yang kini dia rasakan benar-benar konyol.

"Apanya yang lucu?"Neji keheranan melihat tingkah Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja tertawa kecil.

Hinata mendadak linglung mendengar pertanyaan , dengan segera dia mengerti maksud Neji, tidak dia sangka tawanya terdengar Neji.

Hinata menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Neji seraya tersenyum dan menutup matanya kembali.

"Naruto akan segera menikah."Kata Neji tiba-tiba.

Mendengar nama Naruto sontak membuat mata Hinata terbuka karena terkejut meski akhirnya kembali bersikap normal kembali.

"Benarkah?padahal aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Tapi, dengan kondisiku seperti ini, rasanya tidak mungkin keinginanku terwujud."Pandangan mata Hinata diselimuti kesedihan.

Hinata akui perasaannya pada Sasuke kini sudah mulai tumbuh tapi tidak bisa dia pungkiri, perasaannya pada Naruto masih ada dan itu membuatnya bimbang.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membawa Naruto bertemu denganmu." Kata Neji.

Hinata menggeleng."Aku tidak mau menyakiti perasaan Sasuke dengan kehadiran Naruto disini."

Neji tidak bicara lagi dan menerima keinginan Hinata.

...

Langkah kaki Sasuke terasa sangat berat saat keluar dari ruangan dr. Haruno, kakinya gemetar, matanya merah karena berusaha menahan air mata yang berusaha keluar, kesedihan dan amarah bercampur menjadi satu. Berita yang dia dengar dari dr. Haruno membuat hatinya semakin merana hingga tidak sanggup untuk bertemu dengan Hinata.

Terlambat, kini sudah terlambat karena apapun yang akan dia lakukan, tidak akan mengubah nasib yang dia dan Hinata alami, terutama Hinata karena selama ini dia sudah berusaha bertahan dengan penderitaan saat bersamanya. Sasuke bahkan tidak tahu harus menjelaskan pada Hinata soal kondisinya itu, untung saja beban berat itu tidak bertumpu padanya karena hanya dr. Haruno yang harus menjelaskan kondisi dan opsi yang harus Hinata pilih.

Kata demi kata yang di ucapkan oleh dr. Haruno masih Sasuke ingat benar hingga membuat air matanya tak terasa mengalir deras.

"_**Saya harap anda bisa menerima kenyataan ini Tn. Uchiha. Tindakan pengobatan untuk penyakit yang di alami oleh istri anda, tidak akan berpengaruh banyak, meski opsi operasi adalah opsi terakhir dimana tingkat keberhasilannya cukup tinggi pada awalnya. Kini kesempatan itu menjadi 20% saja Tn. Uchiha bahkan kami juga tidak bisa menjamin operasi itu akan berhasil." Kata dr. Haruno.**_

"_**Apa maksud dokter dengan prosentase keberhasilannya hanya 20%?" Tanya Sasuke.**_

_**Meski awalnya ragu-ragu menjelaskan pada Sasuke, namun dr. Haruno tidak bisa menutupi kondisi pasien yang sebenarnya.**_

"_**Istri anda sekarat, kalaupun kita melakukan tindakan pembedahan kemungkinannya kecil untuk istri anda selamat. Tumornya sudah sangat membesar, bagian otaknya yang lain terjepit dengan adanya tumor yang terus tumbuh. Bagian yang akan kita ambil terlalu besar dan itu beresiko tinggi. Kami tidak berani mengambil resiko itu Tn. Uchiha." Dr. Haruno melihat kesedihan dimata onyx Sasuke yang membuat hati dr. Haruno ikut merasakan kesedihan itu. "Saat ini, yang bisa kita lakukan adalah menyelamatkan bayi sarankan agar istri anda melakukan operasi cesar. Mungkin dengan tidak melakukan tindakan medis pada penyakit istri anda, kemungkinan hidup lebih lama bisa saja terjadi, karena ada beberapa kasus dimana para pasien tumor otak membiarkan penyakitnya, hidupnya lebih lama dibanding dengan pasien yang melakukan prosedur medis"**_

_**Sasuke diam terpaku. Berita yang dia dengar memutar balik dunianya yang sudah mulai membaik. Kini dia hanya di hadapkan pada 2 pilihan, istri atau bayi yang ada di dalam perut Hinata yang selamat.**_

"_**Maksudmu aku harus memilih antara istri dan bayiku?Apa kau sadar apa yang kau ucapkan dok?" Ada kemarahan dalam nada suara Sasuke.**_

"_**Maafkan saya tuan, hanya itu pilihan yang ada saat ini. Kami tidak mungkin melakukan operasi otak saat pasien sedang dalam keadaan hamil, akan sangat berbahanya bagi kondisi si jabang bayi kalau kami tetap melakukan operasi pada tumor istri anda. Kami juga tidak punya pilihan lain kalau istri anda menolak untuk melakukan operasi cesar sedangkan kondisinya yang sekarang drop akan mengakibatkan si jabang bayi dalam keadaan bahaya, bila sakit kepala itu datang menyerang maka ibu dan bayi yang sedang dikandung nyawanya bisa terancam." Kata dr. Haruno. "Andai saja anda membawa istri anda lebih awal, hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi."**_

"_**Jadi kau bilang kau hanya bisa menyelamatkan salah satu dari mereka?Dan kalau Hinata menolak melakukan operasi cesar maka aku bisa kehilangan keduanya, begitu maksudmu?Apa kau sudah gila? Berani sekali kau mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku?" Teriak Sasuke. "Kau bukan Tuhan, jadi jangan se enaknya memvonis seseorang akan mati dan memilih siapa yang berhak untuk hidup."**_

_**Dengan penuh amarah, Sasuke keluar dari ruangan dr. Haruno. Perasaan dan pikirannya berkecamuk, dan di saat bersamaan hancur berkeping-keping. Orang yang sangat dia cintai kini sedang sekarat dan dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegah itu semua. Andaikan hari-hari bisa berputar kembali ke masa lalu, Sasuke akan merelakan Hinata menjalani kehidupan bahagia bersama dengan orang yang dia cintai. Perasaan bersalah terus menghunjam hatinya bertubi-tubi.**_

_**Mungkin ini adalah hukuman yang dia dapat dari Tuhan atas semua perbuatan dosa yang dia lakukan pada orang lain, bahkan mungkin Tuhan sudah tidak mau mendengar doanya lagi karena selama ini dia terlalu egois dan tak berperasaan. Tapi… bukankah selama ini dia juga menderita?apakah perasaan sakit di hatinya selama ini masih kurang menebus dosanya pada Hinata?. Mungkin opsi terakhir adalah yang paling mendekati benar, penderitaanya tak sebanding dengan derita yang Hinata alami karenanya.**_

Sasuke tidak menyangka rasa sakit dalam hatinya bisa sesakit ini. Usahanya untuk mendapatkan Hinata meski dengan jalan penuh paksaan dan ancaman terwujud dan mungkin sekarang Hinata sudah mulai bisa menerimanya tapi tetap saja Hinata tidak bisa dia miliki. Mungkin Hinata memang tidak tercipta untuknya.

Secara tidak sengaja dia mendengar pembicaraan antara Hinata dan Neji meski terdengar samar Sasuke mendengar perkataan Hinata kalau dia ingin bertemu dengan Naruto. Seketika itu hatinya yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping kini sudah tak berwujud dan di saat itulah Sasuke merasa jasad dan jiwanya mati rasa, sendiri, kesepian dan tidak di inginkan. Sayangnya dia melewatkan perkataan Neji kalau Naruto sebenarnya akan menikah.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana Hinata dirawat. Hatinya yang hancur tidak membuat Sasuke memperlihatkannya pada Hinata.

Hinata yang merasakan kehadiran Sasuke membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan mata amethistnya yang berbinar saat melihat orang yang sangat ingin dia temui, sekarang berada di depannya.

"Apa kata dr. Haruno?" Tanya Hinata seraya tersenyum.

"Aku belum menemuinya karena dia sedang sibuk. Ada pasien baru masuk, jadi dia menangani pasien itu dulu. Nanti dia akan datang kesini dan menjelaskan bagaimana kondisimu saat ini."Kata Sasuke dingin.

Jawaban Sasuke yang dingin membuat Hinata merasa ada sesuatu yang Sasuke sembunyikan. Meski orang lain tidak merasakan perubahan sikap Sasuke, tapi Hinata bisa merasakan perubahan sikap itu. Meski Hinata baru saja hidup bersama Sasuke, Hinata tahu saat Sasuke sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Wajah stoic Sasuke bahkan tidak bisa menutupi sesuatu yang tidak beres dari Hinata. Meski tahu ada sesuatu yang Sasuke sembunyikan Hinata memilih untuk membiarkan itu karena saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat memaksa Sasuke apalagi ada Neji yang juga berada di ruangan yang sama.

Selang tak berapa lama dr. Haruno masuk bersama dengan 2 perawat. Suasana yang tidak nyaman perlahan berubah dengan datangnya dr. Haruno dengan senyum manisnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu ?" Tanya dr. Haruno lembut.

"Panggil Hinata saja dan aku merasa lebih baik meski denyutan di kepalaku ini terkadang sangat sakit sekali, terkadang ada perasaan tidak enak di perut seperti ingin muntah." Jawab Hinata. "Lalu bagaimana dengan hasil pemeriksaannya dok?Tadi siang Sasuke datang untuk menemuimu, hanya saja kau sedang ada pasien yang harus segera ditangani jadi aku penasaran dengan hasilnya."

Dr. Haruno paham betul dengan kondisi yang sedang Sasuke alami, tentu dia tidak ingin menyampaikan berita yang kurang mengenakkan untuk orang terkasih dan dr. Haruno memaklumi sikap Sasuke.

"Benar sekali, aku sangat sibuk sampai aku harus membatalkan pertemuanku dengan Sasuke. Aku sudah membawa hasilnya." Wajah dr. Haruno menegang.

"Apakah hasilnya baik?" Tanya Hinata.

Dengan menghembuskan nafas yang tertahan, akhirnya dr. Haruno menjelaskan kondisi Hinata, meski berusaha untuk menggunakan kata-kata yang tidak terlalu membuat kondisi pasiennya menurun, dr. Haruno tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya saat melihat ekspresi Hinata yang kaget dan sedih begitu juga dengan Neji. Sasuke yang berada tidak jauh dari sisi Hinata hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

Berita yang dia bawa kali ini memang bukan yang pertama kali buat dr. Haruno bahkan sering sekali dia harus membawa berita menyedihkan untuk keluarga pasien hingga dia di juluki si pembawa berita kematian.

"Aku harap kau bijaksana Hinata, meski kesempatannya tipis aku harap kau tidak pesimis karena.."

"Keluar!" Pandangan tajam Sasuke seakan menusuk tajam di jantung dr. Haruno. "Keluar! Aku tidak butuh bualanmu, aku akan mencari dokter dan rumah sakit yang lebih hebat dari tempat ini. Jadi, hentikan omonganmu itu, bukankah sudah kubilang jangan berlagak seperti Tuhan yang bisa se enaknya kau memvonis seseorang akan mati. Keluar!"

Amarah Sasuke sudah di ubun ubun. Dia tidak tahan dengan kata-kata dr. Haruno yang mengatakan Hinata harus memilih untuk menyerah untuk hidupnya dan menyetujui untuk operasi cesar apalagi dengan kesempatan hidup yang hanya 20% bila Hinata melakukan operasi pengangkatan tumor di otaknya.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang harus aku sampaikan."Dr. Haruno pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu bersama 2 perawat yang ikut bersamanya.

Dipandanginya Hinata yang shock setelah mendengar hasil pemeriksaan atas tubuh Hinata yang gemetar dan bisa Sasuke rasakan Hinata sedang menangis.

"Maafkan aku Hinata."Bisik Sasuke seraya mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Hinata yang gemetar dan menangis setelah lama menangis tubuh Hinata akhirnya limbung karena kelelahan dan dengan perlahan Sasuke menidurkan Hinata.

Terlihat bekas air mata yang terukir di pipinya. Sakit di hati Sasuke semakin tidak tertahan melihat Hinata yang tersakiti baik tubuh dan jiwanya.

Neji terdiam, otaknya tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar yang ada hanyalah bayangan akan Hinata yang kapanpun bisa pergi dari kehidupannya. Di alihkannya pandangan matanya ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat sama bersedihnya dengannya bahkan lebih menderita dibanding dirinya. Ke aroganan yang pernah Neji lihat di mata Sasuke kini berganti dengan keputusasaan dan kesengsaraan.

Di dekatinya Sasuke yang duduk dan tertunduk di sebelah Hinata seraya menepuk pundak Sasuke, setelah mendapat respon dari Sasuke, Neji pun akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Biarkan dia istirahat. Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?Tidak perlu ke luar ruangan jadi kita tetap bisa menjaga Hinata." Neji berjalan mendekati sofa yang berada di depan ranjang Hinata setelah mendapat anggukan dari Sasuke.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Sasuke, terdengar nada kelelahan dalam suara Sasuke.

"Aku tadi berbicara dengan Hinata soal…soal Naruto."Belum Neji meneruskan perkataannya, Sasuke sudah memotong perkataannya.

"Aku dengar apa yang kalian bicarakan. Apa kau ingin aku mengijinkan Hinata dan Naruto bertemu lagi?"

Neji terkejut, tidak disangka Sasuke mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Neji ingin menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, sekali lagi Sasuke memotongnya.

"Tidak. Tidak akan aku ijinkan orang itu dekat dengan Hinata."Kata Sasuke dingin."Sebaiknya kau pergi. Biarkan Hinata beristirahat, aku akan menjaganya."

"Jangan bersikap egois di saat seperti ini. Mungkin ini adalah permintaan terakhir Hinata."Kata Neji seraya berdiri.

Mendengar ucapan Neji, Sasuke dengan keras meninju Neji hingga tersungkur dan darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak soal Hinata. Dia akan sembuh dan dia tidak akan meninggalkanku."Tatap Sasuke tajam seraya mendesis menahan amarah yang keluar di antara giginya. "Pergi!". Beruntung Hinata yang tidak jauh dari mereka berdiri tidak terganggu dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Aku hanya berpikir logis setelah mendengar hasil pemeriksaan Hinata, aku hanya ingin dia bahagia. Hinata pernah mengatakan padaku kalau dia memang ingin sekali bertemu dengan Naruto dan ini adalah keinginan yang pernah dia katakan padaku untuk kedua kalinya." Tatapan sendu Neji mengisyaratkan kesedihan yang sama dengan Sasuke. " Aku mohon padamu pertimbangkan permintaannya, buat dia bahagia."

Neji pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata. Tentu dia tidak ingin Hinata meninggalkannya selamanya, Neji sangat menyayangi Hinata melebihi dirinya sendiri dan apa yang dr. Haruno katakan tentang kondisi Hinata membuat hatinya juga hancur dan bersedih tapi perkataan dr. Haruno tentang opsi itu ada benarnya, akan lebih baik menyelamatkan 1 orang dibanding harus kehilangan dua orang sekaligus, bukan?.

Sasuke mendekati Hinata yang tertidur, rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba berdenyut di hatinya datang lagi saat melihat Hinata yang menangis bahkan dalam keadaan tertidur. Dielusnya rambut Hinata dengan lembut seraya berkata dengan lirih, "Akan aku lakukan apapun yang bisa membuatmu bahagia Hinata, meski itu harus mengoyak hatiku. Kalau kau ingin bertemu dengan orang itu, akan aku bawa dia dihadapanmu."

Kali ini semua kebanggaannya, ke egoisannya bahkan harga dirinya dia kubur dalam-dalam di sudut hatinya yang paling dalam. Hanya ada satu tujuan dalam hidup Sasuke kali ini, yaitu kebahagiaan Hinata. Setidaknya di saat kritis seperti ini Sasuke ingin sekali melihat Hinata tersenyum, meski senyum itu bukan untuknya dan tidak akan pernah untuknya.

Tak berlama-lama, Sasuke menelpon Kakashi untuk menyiapkan semua keperluannya untuk rencana yang sudah dia susun.

"Kakashi, cari tahu dimana Naruto tinggal saat ini dan kalau kau sudah mendapatkan info yang valid, siapkan semua keperluanku karena aku akan menemuinya."Kata Sasuke seraya menutup telpon. Disandarkannya kepala Sasuke di sebelah Hinata berbaring seraya bergumam "Akan aku bawa kebahagian yang selama ini kau inginkan Hinata."

...

Sasuke merasakan sentuhan lembut di puncak kepalanya dan sentuhan itu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Perlahan mata onyx Sasuke membuka dan sebuah gambaran siluet wajah tersaji di depan matanya yang masih mengantuk, di uceknya sesekali matanya yang masih lelah seraya mengedip berulang-ulang hingga gambaran itu semakin jelas.

Mata onyxnya dan mata amethyst Hinata bertemu, melihat mata amethyst yang telihat sendu membuat Sasuke merasa tenang dan terhanyut dalam kesejukannya. Seandainya saja waktu yang dia punya panjang, ingin sekali Sasuke menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan memandangi mata amethyst itu. Tanpa dia sadari, pandangannya menjadi buram dan kabur, matanya terasa panas dan air mata yang keluar tiba-tiba itu pun tak bisa terbendung, setelah tersadar dengan segera dia hapus air mata yang keluar dengan punggung tangannya. Di waktu seperti ini, dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan Hinata.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Hinata?"Tanya Sasuke seraya tersenyum.

Hinata mengangguk lemah, di dalam hatinya ingin sekali dia menenangkan Sasuke yang kini terlihat hancur baik secara fisik maupun jiwanya. Tidak pernah dia melihat Sasuke seperti ini sebelumnya.

Tentu hatinya hancur mendengar hasil pemeriksaan tentang kondisinya, ingin sekali dia menangis, ingin sekali dia marah pada nasib yang sudah mempermainkan dirinya, tapi melihat Sasuke seperti itu membuat Hinata merasa bahwa dirinya harus kuat di depan Sasuke.

Hinata sudah menyadari hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Dia pernah memeriksakan keadaannya pada dokter rekomendasi Neji. Saat itu dokter bilang bahwa kemungkinannya dia akan bertahan sangatlah tipis dan menganjurkan untuk melakukan operasi secepatnya. Akan tetapi, saat itu dia tidak ingin membahayakan buah hatinya, karena itulah dia lebih membiarkan penyakitnya itu berkembang dan menyimpan rahasia ini dari Sasuke.

Pertanyaan yang dr. Haruno tanyakan padanya, Hinata sudah punya jawabannya bahkan sebelum dr. Haruno bertanya. Dia lebih memilih menyelamatkan bayinya karena dia yakin Sasuke akan bertahan demi anaknya nanti. Jadi, saat ini dia harus tegar dan kuat menghadapi semua ujian dan cobaan yang dia alami, agar Sasuke tidak akan terlalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Mungkin ini adalah jalan terbaik untuk dirinya dan Sasuke, karena dengan kematiannya nanti rasa sakit di hatinya tidak akan menggerogotinya lagi dan kesedihan yang selalu terlihat di mata onyx Sasuke juga akan hilang dengan seiringnya waktu berlalu.

"Jangan bersedih Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti itu. Aku tahu waktunya akan segera tiba, aku pasrah kalau aku nantinya akan mati karena yang terpenting adalah bayi ini selamat dan terlahir di dunia." Hinata berkata dengan lembut, tidak ada kesedihan yang berlebihan atau reaksi berlebihan yang membuat Sasuke merasa heran dengan ketenangan yang nampak dari Hinata.

"Aku tidak ingin ini dibicarakan lagi. Sebaiknya kau tidur lagi." Kata Sasuke tanpa memandang Hinata seperti biasanya kalau dia bicara."Aku akan cari dokter terbaik dengan fasilitas rumah sakit yang canggih agar bisa menyembuhkan penyakitmu itu, Jadi , aku tidak mau kau mengatakan soal mati lagi."

Tidak ingin berlama-lama di dalam ruangan, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat keluar kamar dan menutup pintu dengan agak keras.

"Aku tahu kau ingin sekali lepas dariku Hinata dan mungkin menurutmu kematian adalah satu-satunya jalan agar kau lepas dariku. Kenapa kau tidak pernah sedikit saja melihatku Hinata?Kenapa justru dia yang masih selalu ada di matamu?"Sasuke merasa lelah, disandarkan tubuhnya di tembok putih rumah sakit bahkan kakinya tak kuat menahan kepedihan demi kepedihan yang dia alami hingga akhirnya terduduk seraya memeluk kedua kakinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lutut kakinya. Sasuke pun menangis.

Tidak berbeda dengan Sasuke, Hinata pun tidak bisa menahan lagi kesedihan yang dia rasakan. Dia sudah merasa cukup menyakiti perasaan Sasuke dan membuatnya bersedih dengan kondisi yang dia alami saat ini, ingin rasanya dia memeluk erat Sasuke yang rapuh dan menangis bersama, tapi kalau dia bersikap seperti itu maka bila waktunya tiba nanti kepedihan yang teramat sangat akan Sasuke rasakan dan kalau sampai itu terjadi, maka Hinata tidak akan merasa tenang meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke sudah membuatmu menderita karena aku. Maafkan aku."

XXX

Hanya butuh waktu 1x24 jam bagi Kakashi untuk mengetahui letak tempat tinggal Naruto berada begitu juga dengan kehidupan yang sedang Naruto jalani. Kakashi memberi informasi yang dibutuhkan Sasuke dengan akurat dan dapat diandalkan kebenarannya, begitu juga dengan rencana pernikahannya dengan seorang wanita yang bernama Sion. Awalnya Sasuke terkejut mendengar berita rencana pernikahan Naruto dan Kakashi dapat melihat ada keraguan pada diri Sasuke untuk tetap menjalankan rencananya atau membatalkannya.

"Anda tetap ingin menemuinya tuan?"

"Tetap jalankan apa yang sudah direncanakan Kakashi. Aku akan menemuinya dan memintanya ikut denganku ke Jepang, kalau aku gagal membujuknya untuk datang menemui Hinata, lakukan secara paksa karena yang terpenting bagiku dia ada di depan Hinata tanpa luka sedikitpun. Lakukan sesuai caramu Kakashi dan aku tidak akan menghalangimu."

"Baik."

"Tunggu aku di lobi rumah sakit. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan dulu sebelum kita pergi ke London hari ini."Sasuke meninggalkan Kakashi yang berdiri seraya membungkuk hormat padanya.

Dengan membawa segelas kopi dan sebungkus roti yang dia dapat dari kantin rumah sakit, Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar dimana Hinata dirawat. Sesampainya di depan kamar Hinata, diputarnya knop pintu perlahan lalu dibukanya pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam. Disana Itachi sedang ngobrol dengan Hinata meski sesekali Hinata terlihat menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

Sasuke sadar betul, waktu Hinata tidak banyak begitu juga dengan si jabang bayi yang ada di perut Hinata. Wajah Hinata terlihat semakin pucat, tidak ada tanda-tanda kondisinya akan membaik dan itu membuat Sasuke khawatir hingga akhirnya dia berani mengambil keputusan terberat dalam hidupnya.

Itachi dan Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke masuk dan menyerahkan kopi dan roti yang dia bawa pada banyak bicara, Itachi keluar dari ruangan itu dan membiarkan Sasuke dan Hinata bicara, karena Itachi tahu pasti rencana Sasuke.

Mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup kembali setelah Itachi keluar, Sasuke mulai bicara. Mungkin ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk meminta maaf pada Hinata untuk semua perbuatannya dimasa lalu.

Terlihat pandangan penuh kasih sayang dari mata onyx Sasuke. Hinata merasa sangat nyaman berada dalam pandangan itu.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kemarin tanpa sengaja aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Neji soal Naruto."Hinata terkejut dengan pengakuan Sasuke hingga akhirnya Hinata mengerti alasan kenapa Sasuke berkata dingin padanya waktu itu.

"Kau salah paham Sasuke. Aku…" Hinata tidak ingin Sasuke berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang dirinya dan Hinata ingin sekali bertemu dengan Naruto tapi perasaannya pada Naruto sekarang sudah berubah, keinginannya bertemu dengan Naruto bukan karena dia rindu tapi ada satu pertanyaan yang ingin sekali dia tanyakan sebelum ajal menjemputnya.

"Shh…dengarkan aku dulu. Aku sudah memikirkan matang-matang persoalan ini, apa yang sudah kulakukan dulu memang sesuatu yang tidak bisa di maafkan. Aku memaksamu untuk hidup bersamaku bahkan dengan cara yang keji dan aku tahu kau membenciku karena itu. Aku minta maaf atas semua hal keji yang sudah ku lakukan padamu selama ini Hinata."Sasuke tertunduk, suaranya sedikit gemetar dan Hinata tahu Sasuke sedang menahan kesedihan yang dalam."Aku ingin, sekali dalam hidupku melakukan satu hal yang benar dan membuatmu bahagia. Oleh karena itu aku janji padamu Hinata, akan aku bawa Naruto dihadapanmu."

Sasuke terlihat rapuh dan itu membuat Hinata merasa bersalah. Sikapnya selama ini yang tidak baik dan selalu ketus pada Sasuke juga tidak bisa di maafkan, bahkan mungkin derita yang dia rasakan sama besarnya dengan derita Sasuke.

"Terimakasih Sasuke." Alih-alih meluruskan kesalah pahaman yang terjadi, Hinata membiarkan Sasuke melakukan apa yang sudah menjadi keputusannya. Mungkin ini adalah kesempatannya dan Hinata tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya. "Sejujurnya aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan Naruto karena ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya. Jadi , terimakasih kau mau bersusah payah melakukannya."

Hinata tahu betul kata-katanya menyakiti Sasuke, tapi nanti dia akan ungkapkan perasaan yang kini dia rasakan pada Sasuke yang sebenarnya, kalau dia mulai mencintai Sasuke. Harus Hinata akui, perasaan itu tanpa dia sadari mulai tumbuh di hatinya.

'Asal kau tahu Sasuke, di dunia ini yang ingin aku temui setiap hari adalah dirimu karena dengan melihatmu aku sudah merasa bahagia.'Kata Hinata dalam hati.

"Hari ini aku akan pergi menemui Naruto, jadi mungkin aku tidak ada disini selama 3 hari. Selama aku tidak ada, Itachi dan Neji akan menjagamu bergantian. Apa kau tidak masalah dengan itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Hinata.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, namun tangan Hinata menghentikan langkahnya saat Hinata memegang pergelangan tangan Sasuke, menahannya pergi.

"Sebelum kau pergi, boleh aku minta sesuatu?"Pinta Hinata.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Maukah kau memelukku sebentar?sebelum kau pergi." Pinta Hinata. Sasuke terkejut mendengar permintaan Hinata. Tidak pernah sekalipun Hinata meminta dirinya untuk memeluknya, meski hanya sebuah pelukan tapi Sasuke sangatlah bahagia. "Tapi kalau kau merasa itu berlebihan, tidak…"

Sasuke langsung memeluk Hinata dengan erat, di hirupnya aroma rambut dan aroma tubuh Hinata.

'Menenangkan sekali memeluk Hinata seperti ini dan sekaligus membahagiakan.' Pikir Sasuke.

Hinata merasakan tubuh Sasuke agak gemetar, meski begitu pelukan Sasuke sangatlah hangat hingga membuat Hinata merasa nyaman berada dalam pelukan Sasuke lalu Sasuke pun melepas pelukannya dan meninggalkan kamar itu tanpa menoleh ke arah Hinata.

Di luar kamar, Itachi dengan santai menikmati kopi dan sepotong roti yang baru saja dia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku harap kau tidak menyesali keputusan yang sudah kau ambil Sasuke." Kata Itachi

"Kau tahu aku daripada siapapun kak." Kata Sasuke "Tolong jaga Hinata selama aku pergi."

Dengan begitu Sasuke menghilang dari pandangan Itachi.

"Karena aku sangat tahu bagaimana sebenarnya dirimu Sasuke dibanding siapapun bahkan kau sendiri, maka dari itu aku hanya tidak ingin keputusanmu kali ini tidak membuatmu menyesalinya."Kata Itachi menghela nafas.

XXX

Di sebuah tempat di daerah London di pagi hari yang sejuk, Kakashi menghentikan laju mobilnya dimana dia dan Sasuke akan mengunjungi rumah Naruto. Di lihatnya Sasuke dari kaca kecil yang berada di depannya, tuannya itu terlihat biasa saja, tidak ada rasa gugup atau pun rasa tidak nyaman saat akan bertemu dengan orang yang dulu pernah dia ancam. Meski begitu, tuannya itu terlihat sedang terlena dalam pikirannya sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari kalau tujuannya sudah ada di depan mata.

"Tuan kita sudah sampai."Kata Kakashi membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. "Apa anda yakin, kita tidak perlu ke hotel untuk beristirahat terlebih dulu?. Besok kita baru kemari tuan."

"Aku tidak punya waktu banyak Kakashi. Aku ingin masalah ini cepat selesai dan aku bisa membawa Naruto untuk menemui Hinata. Kita bisa beristirahat setelah urusan kita disini selesai." Nampak kelelahan dari suara Sasuke. "Ayo!kita kesana."

Mereka berdua keluar dari mobil yang mereka tumpangi secara bersamaan seraya melihat situasi di rumah Naruto.

Rumah Naruto terlihat sederhana, sama seperti rumah-rumah di sebelah kanan dan kiri. Rumah dua tingkat dengan cat berwarna krem dengan paduan putih di bagian pilarnya, sangat kontras dengan pintu utama yang berwarna coklat Mahogany. Bunga-bunga rambat juga menambah hiasan rumah yang tampak sederhana itu.

Kakashi membunyikan bel rumah sedangkan Sasuke melihat-lihat kondisi di sekitar rumah Naruto, dalam hati dia merasakan kenyamanan dengan lingkungan dimana Naruto tinggal. Meski sederhana, tapi suasana yang sunyi dengan rimbunnya pepohonan membuat jalanan terasa sejuk.

Dari dalam rumah, Kushina ibu Naruto yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi. Setelah mematikan nyala api gas, dia pun berjalan ke arah pintu utama lalu membuka pintu.

Saat membuka pintu dilihatnya seorang pria paruh baya dengan memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam dengan mantel yang juga berwarna senada tengah diam berdiri di depan rumahnya.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Tanya Kushina ramah. "dan anda siapa dan dari mana?"

Belum Kakashi menjawab, Sasuke yang berada di belakang Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan ibu Naruto.

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha dan kedatanganku kemari untuk bertemu dengan putramu, Naruto."Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Mendengar nama Sasuke, ada rasa benci di hati Kushina saat mengingat kejadian hampir 1 tahun yang lalu. Kushina masih ingat benar bagaimana seorang Sasuke Uchiha menghancurkan hidup keluarganya dan yang paling membuat dia sangat membenci Sasuke adalah karena dia sudah membuat putra semata wayangnya juga menderita.

"Hidup keluarga kami sudah tenang dan bahagia, untuk apa kau datang kemari?Dan ada urusan apa kau dengan putraku?" Keramahan yang baru saja Kushina perlihatkan kini berganti dengan kebencian dan ketidak sukaan akan kehadiran Sasuke dan Kakashi.

Sasuke paham betul akibat dari perbuatannya dulu pada keluarga Uzumaki dan jauh dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam dia sangat menyesal. Tapi, sekarang ini urusan Hinata lebih penting dibanding dengan urusannya. Dia rela kalau pun nantinya semua keluarga Uzumaki menghina, mencaci atau bahkan memukulnya sebagai balasan atas perbuatannya tempo dulu.

"Ada hal penting yang ingin saya katakan pada putra anda dan ini sangat penting. Saya tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menjelaskan ke semua orang, karena itu saya hanya perlu bicara dengan Naruto." Kata Sasuke tenang meski terdengar kelelahan di dalamnya.

"Putraku sekarang ini menjalani hidup dengan tenang, aku mohon jangan mengganggunya. Aku tidak peduli dengan urusanmu, jadi pergilah dari sini. Tempatmu bukan disini."Kata Kushina ketus seraya menutup pintu rumahnya tapi dihalangi oleh Kakashi yang dengan sigap menahan pintu itu dengan memasukkan sebagian kakinya ke dalam.

"Saya tahu perbuatan yang pernah saya lakukan pada keluarga anda dulu tidak bisa di maafkan, tapi ada hal penting yang ingin saya sampaikan pada putra anda. Tolong mengertilah nyonya." Kata Sasuke memohon.

"Aku harus mengerti dirimu?" Kata Kushina seraya tertawa mengejek. "Dulu apa kau pernah memikirkan untuk mengerti keluarga kami?. Apa kau tahu kami harus menjalani kehidupan kami mulai dari nol saat kau mengirim kami kesini?Apa kau tahu bagaimana susahnya hidup kami disini?Semua kesengsaraan yang kami alami diakibatkan karena kau."

Mendengar suara teriakan amarah dari Kushina ibunya, Naruto bergegas turun untuk melihat kejadian apa yang sedang terjadi. Sesampainya di bawah, Naruto melihat sosok manusia yang sangat tidak ingin dia temui di dunia ini sedang berdiri di depan rumahnya.

"Bu, masuklah dulu, tenangkan dirimu." Pinta Naruto.

Kushina menurut dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Sasuke?". Tanya Naruto

"Hinata saat ini sedang sakit dan karena sakitnya dokter memvonis kalau hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi. Aku kesini untuk memintamu datang ke Jepang dan menemuinya, itu adalah permintaannya padaku. Jadi aku mohon kau mau ikut denganku." Kata Sasuke yang tetap tenang.

"Aku ikut prihatin mendengarnya Sasuke. Tapi, sebentar lagi aku akan menikah dan Hinata adalah masa laluku. Aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu ke Jepang, karena aku tidak ingin calon istriku nanti berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangku. Aku sangat mencintainya, jadi aku tidak ingin melukai perasaannya. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Sampaikan permintaan maaf ku pada Hinata. Silahkan pergi." Kata Naruto seraya menutup pintu rumahnya.

Sasuke terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto, tidak dia sangka ucapan itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, apalagi ini mengenai Hinata yang tidak akan bertahan hidup. Sasuke pikir, perasaan cinta yang dimiliki Hinata dan Naruto sangatlah besar dan masih tersimpan sampai saat ini, sama seperti perasaan yang masih ada di hati Hinata.

Kali ini Sasuke tidak mau gagal, apapun akan dia lakukan untuk Hinata, meski itu harus merendahkan dirinya di depan Naruto, asalkan Hinata bahagia.

Diketuknya sekali lagi pintu rumah Naruto tapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam, kali ini lebih keras juga tidak ada respons, hingga akhirnya Sasuke menggedor rumah Naruto seraya berteriak memanggil nama Naruto.

Jengah mendengar teriakan Sasuke, Naruto akhirnya membuka pintunya. Alangkah terkejutnya Naruto saat melihat Sasuke tengah berlutut di depan rumahnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam aku minta maaf atas semua perbuatanku yang menyengsarakan keluargamu dan juga membuat hidupmu menderita karena aku merampas orang yang sangat kau cintai waktu itu. Aku tidak bisa memperlihatkan wajahku pada Hinata kalau aku tidak berhasil membawamu menemuinya. Ini mungkin adalah permintaannya yang terakhir. Aku mohon sekali padamu, Naruto." Sasuke dengan melepas semua ke egoannya, harga dirinya demi Hinata tidak hanya berlutut di depan Naruto, tapi juga bersujud di depannya agar Naruto mau ikut dengannya ke Jepang.

Naruto tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Sasuke, hanya satu kesimpulan yang bisa Naruto pikirkan yaitu Sasuke rela melakukan apapun bahkan merendahkan dirinya karena cintanya pada Hinata teramat besar dan itu membuatnya malu saat mengingat masa lalunya bersama Hinata. Naruto mengakui kebesaran hati Sasuke dan cintanya dulu tidak sebanding dengan cinta Sasuke pada Hinata, sungguh Hinata wanita yang beruntung mempunyai seorang pria yang berjiwa besar seperti Sasuke.

Naruto memang tidak bisa dengan mudah memaafkan Sasuke atas perbuatannya pada masa silam, tapi melihat pengorbanan yang Sasuke lakukan membuat Naruto tidak sampai hati untuk menolak permintaan Sasuke.

"Baiklah Sasuke, aku akan ikut denganmu tapi dengan satu syarat, aku akan mengajak Sion bersamaku ke Jepang karena aku tidak mau dia salah paham tentang hubunganku dengan Hinata. Aku hanya memastikan bahwa apapun kondisi Hinata, kalau kau memintaku untuk kembali padanya, aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu." Kata Naruto. "Sekarang berdirilah."

Hati Sasuke sangat bahagia mendengar Naruto setuju ikut dengannya ke Jepang. Sasuke pun berdiri dengan dibantu Kakashi.

"Terimakasih..Terimakasih." Hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Lalu, kapan kita berangkat?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, besok aku sudah siapkan tiketnya. Tapi, kalau besok kau tidak bisa.."

"Besok tidak masalah. Kita bertemu di bandara saja. Kau infokan padaku jadwalnya, aku dan Sion akan menunggumu disana." Kata Naruto.

Tampak rona kebahagiaan di wajah Sasuke. Usahanya tidak sia-sia meminta Naruto ikut dengannya ke Jepang. Saat akan masuk ke dalam mobil, hujan gerimis mengguyur London pagi itu. Sasuke menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas dan merasakan tetesan air menyentuh wajahnya seraya tersenyum.

'Hinata, andai kau ada disini bersamaku, aku yakin kau akan sangat senang menikmati gerimis ini dan menghirup aroma tanah basah yang sangat kau suka.' Kata Sasuke dalam hati dengan air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya seraya tersenyum getir.

(TBC)

**A/N:**

**Gomen untuk update yang telat, belakangan ini ada beberapa hal yang harus aku selesaikan. Ada teman kerja yang tega memfitnahku, jadi aku harus membersihkan namaku yang sudah dia buat kotor dan untungnya masalahnya sudah selesai ^^. Aku tahu ini bukan alasan, tapi aku benar2 tidak bisa menulis dengan benar, saat isi otakku memikirkan cara untuk membersihkan namaku, jadi aku harap kalian mengerti. (Bow).**

**Aku tidak puas dengan hasil chap yang sudah aku tulis ini, tapi hanya ini yang bisa aku tulis. Semoga kalian tetap menyukainya.**

**Aku ingin tau bagaimana menurut kalian dengan chap ini jadi REVIEW nya y… :D**

**Akan aku usahakan update cepat karena setelah ini adalah chap final. Aku harap kalian tidak membenciku bila nanti endingnya tidak sesuai dengan yang kalian inginkan, tapi happy end bisa dengan cara yang lain bukan?. ^_~**

**Special Thanks To:**

**Hyuchiha, Renita Nee-Chan, Ailla-Ansory,Po,Lavender, Ane, Jojo, Mufylin, Hallow-Sama, aindri961, uchiha sascake, cahya lavenderuchiha Elfishy, Avrilita97, , sushimakipark, Uchiha Hien, ****Gee, Hinataholic, Boo, Tamu rempong, Hana, Roura, Eri, TanTan Hime-Chan, Little Lily, Hinatauchiha69, Luluk Minam Cullen, HNisa Sahina, Chan, , Re, Siapa aja boleh & Guest.**

**Arigatou untuk REVIEW nya, aku sangat2 menghargainya ^^**

**Thanks to All Follower & Favorite this fict.**

**Arigatou and I love you all guys ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Naruto terdiam, pikirannya menerawang jauh memikirkan kata-kata Sasuke, orang yang tidak ingin dia temui dalam kehidupannya. Meski kini dia mencintai orang lain, namun mendengar Hinata dalam keadaan kritis ada bagian di dalam hatinya masih merasakan sakit.

Naruto tersentak dari pikirannya kembali ke realita saat sentuhan tangan ibunya menyentuh tangannya, pandangan sedih di raut wajah ibunya adalah hal yang tidak ingin dia lihat lagi, kini raut sedih itu muncul lagi.

"Kenapa kau setuju ikut ke Jepang bersama si Uchiha itu?" Tanya Kushina.

"Dia berlutut bahkan bersujud di depanku untuk memintaku ikut dengannya, aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu. Aku tidak pernah melihat dia terpuruk seperti itu bu, aku bisa melihat kesedihan yang mendalam yang sedang dia rasakan, matanya yang penuh kesedihan menceritakan semuanya. Pengorbanannya kepada Hinata membuatku malu, dulu aku tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti itu untuk mempertahankan Hinata di sisiku, justru aku menyerah dan merelakannya." Mata biru Naruto menatap sedih Kushina. "Aku bahkan tidak percaya orang seperti Sasuke sanggup melakukan hal seperti itu, orang yang punya harga diri yang tinggi dan sikap egois, tidak ku sangka akan merendahkan dirinya di depan musuhnya. Dia sungguh orang yang berjiwa besar."

Kushina tahu betul bagaimana perasaan putranya pada gadis yang bernama Hinata, meski kini dia sudah punya tunangan dan akan menjadi istrinya, tapi nama Hinata tidak bisa dia hapus begitu saja dalam hatinya. Kushina akui perkataan Naruto ada benarnya, saat dia menatap langsung mata onyx Sasuke, bisa dia lihat kesedihan dan kesengsaraan terpancar dari mata gelap itu.

"Aku mohon bu, ijinkan aku pergi ke Jepang lagipula aku akan mengajak Shion bersamaku." Pinta Naruto.

Kushina terdiam seraya melihat mata biru putranya itu dan berkata "Apa kau masih menyimpan perasaan pada Hinata?"

Mata Naruto membulat mendengar pertanyaan ibunya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar lalu dengan helaan nafas Naruto menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. "Aku akui aku masih punya perasaan itu bu, mana mungkin aku bisa dengan mudah mengahapus rasa cinta yang kumiliki pada Hinata, tapi sejak kita berada di tempat ini aku berusaha mengubur semua perasaan di hatiku ini hingga Shion datang dalam kehidupanku. Awalnya memang sulit bahkan aku juga ceritakan semua bagaimana perasaan ku pada Hinata dan tidak mudah untuk melupakannya, tapi akhirnya aku bisa melupakan Hinata sedikit demi sedikit dengan bantuan Shion. Jujur saja bu, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya, aku ingin sekali meminta maaf padanya karena aku tidak punya keberanian untuk membawanya lari bersamaku dan aku merasa ini adalah kesempatanku yang terakhir, karena itulah ijinkan aku pergi menemuinya"

Mengerti perasaan yang ada di hati Naruto, Kushina mengangguk.

"Kapan kau akan berangkat?" Tanya Kushina.

"Besok." Jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, akan ibu siapkan semuanya." Kushina beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan segera menuju kamar Naruto untuk membantunya berkemas.

"Bu!" Panggil Naruto seraya memeluk Kushina saat dia menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Terimakasih banyak."

Di peluknya dengan erat putranya itu sebentar lalu lepas dari pelukan itu seraya tersenyum. "Pergilah temui Shion lalu ceritakan semuanya dan ibu akan beritahu ayahmu. Sebaiknya kau segera pergi."

Naruto pun segera menemui Shion untuk mengajaknya ke Jepang dan menceritakan tujuannya pergi ke Jepang.

...

Shion sedang menunggu Naruto di tempat dia janji untuk bertemu. Ada perasaan tidak enak saat Naruto mengajaknya bertemu pagi-pagi sekali, sambil menunggu Naruto datang Shion menyeruput kopi yang dia pesan dan tidak lama kemudian Naruto datang.

"Kau mau aku pesankan sarapan atau kopi?" Tanya Shion lembut.

"Kopi saja." Kata Naruto. Shion pun memanggil pelayan dan meminta secangkir kopi untuk Naruto.

"Jadi, hal penting apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Tanya Shion lagi.

"Pagi ini Sasuke datang ke rumahku dan memintaku untuk ke Jepang menemui Hinata. Dia bilang kondisi Hinata saat ini sedang kritis dan dia ingin bertemu denganku. Jadi, aku sebenarnya ingin mengajakmu ke Jepang." Kata Naruto lembut. "Tapi kalau kau tidak ingin pergi, aku juga tidak akan pergi."

"Aku ikut denganmu, lagipula aku sudah lama tidak ke Jepang." Kata Shion seraya tersenyum.

"Kau tidak keberatan aku bertemu dengan Hinata?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku tahu dalam hatimu, kau juga ingin sekali bertemu dengan Hinata kan?. Aku tahu kalau aku melarangmu pergi, maka kau tidak akan pergi dan itu artinya aku sudah bersikap egois padamu. Jujur dalam hati aku tidak mau kau bertemu dengan dia lagi, tapi aku tidak ingin di masa datang ada perasaan sesal dalam hatimu saat kesempatan terakhir kau lewatkan, apalagi itu karena aku. Aku tidak ingin saat kita menjalani kehidupan kita nanti, aku masih bisa melihat rasa sesal dalam hatimu. Aku tidak mau hanya karena aku tidak mengijinkanmu saat ini, rasa sesal itu masih ada dan menghantuimu." Kata Shion seraya memegang erat tangan Naruto. **Karena itu artinya kau akan selalu ingat padanya. **"Aku percaya padamu Naruto."

Naruto lega mendengar perkataan Shion yang sangat pengertian, sungguh tidak salah dia memilihnya untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

"Terimakasih atas pengertianmu Shion." Kata Naruto.

"Kapan kita berangkat?" Kata Shion seraya menyeruput kopi yang dia pesan.

"Besok, jadi bersiap-siaplah. Malam ini tidurlah di rumah, jadi besok pagi kita bisa pergi ke bandara bersama." Kata Naruto.

Shion mengangguk mengerti.

...

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah di atas ranjang empuk sebuah hotel bintang 5. Badannya yang lelah tidak sebanding dengan pikirannya yang sedang kalut memikirkan Hinata yang berada jauh darinya. Kekhawatirannya pada kondisi Hinata membuatnya tidak bisa memejamkan matanya meski kantuk menyerangnya, keinginannya untuk menelpon Hinata meski sekedar untuk mendengar suaranya di tahannya dalam hati. Sasuke tidak tahan bila ternyata Hinata ingin mengetahui apakah dia berhasil mengajak Naruto bersamanya atau tidak.

Meski belum 1 hari Sasuke sangat merindukan kehadiran Hinata, meski hanya memandanginya saat dia tertidur atau menatap matanya saat sedang berbicara cukup membuat hatinya senang dan kini dia sendiri di kamar hotel. Seandainya saat ini dia berbaring bersama Hinata, memeluknya, mencium puncak kepalanya dan merasakan hangatnya tubuh Hinata yang berada dalam pelukannya maka mungkin saat itulah dia menjadi orang yang sangat bahagia.

Sasuke meringkuk dalam tidurnya seraya melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangnya, tidak terasa air mata itu jatuh lagi.

"Jangan pergi dariku Hinata." Gumam Sasuke.

Suara dering ponsel membuyarkan pikiran kalut dan kesedihan Sasuke, dilihatnya nama yang terpampang di layar ponselnya dan nama Hinata terpampang di layar ponsel itu. Seketika itu degup jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, perasaannya menjadi tidak karuan. Tidak ingin berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Sasuke pun memencet tombol hijau di ponselnya dan mendekatkannya di telinganya.

"Halo." Tidak ada jawaban dari mulut Sasuke, dia hanya mendengar suara dari seberang telpon. "Sasuke, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara lembut Hinata membuat hati Sasuke menjadi hangat. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Hm. Aku juga baik, hanya saja aku merasa kesepian. Rasanya ada yang tidak lengkap saat aku bangun pagi tadi, biasanya saat aku membuka mata kau ada di jangkauan mataku dan saat kau tidak ada aku merasa kehilangan." Kata Hinata seraya tertawa kecil, mendengar perkataan Hinata, ada perasaan bahagia di hatinya. Mungkinkah Hinata juga merindukannya?seperti dia merindukan Hinata saat ini?.

"Jadi kapan kau kembali Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata.

Sasuke mentertawakan kebodohannya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin Hinata merindukannya karena yang Hinata tunggu bukanlah dirinya tapi Naruto, sungguh menyedihkan.

"Besok aku sudah kembali ke Jepang dan Naruto akan ikut bersamaku." Jawab Sasuke singkat menahan kegetiran di suaranya dan tidak ingin Hinata tahu kalau seorang Sasuke Uchiha terdengar menyedihkan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, aku menunggumu. Aku merasa kesepian karena selama ini kau tidak pernah pergi jauh dan dengan waktu yang lama. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiranmu disini Sasuke." Kata Hinata lembut.

Kali ini Sasuke memutuskan mempercayai tiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Hinata bahwa yang Hinata rindukan adalah dirinya meski bagian dirinya yang lain sedang mentertawakan kebodohannya. Kata-kata Hinata membuat perasaannya terasa sangat menenangkan dan membahagiakan. Setidaknya dia merasakan sedikit bahagia meski itu hanyalah harapan palsu.

"Ya, besok kita akan bertemu jadi bersabarlah. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu selama yang kau inginkan." Kata Sasuke lagi. "Sebaiknya kau beristirahat, aku tidak ingin kau dan bayi yang ada dalam kandunganmu mengalami sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan di saat aku berada jauh dari kalian."

"Tentu aku akan menjaga diriku dan bayi kita, kami menunggumu." Kata Hinata seraya memutuskan sambungan telponnya.

Ucapan demi ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Hinata cukup membuat hari yang melelahkan ini menjadi terasa ringan dan dalam sekejab Sasuke pun memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

...

Hinata menatap layar ponselnya dimana dia baru saja menelpon Sasuke yang berada di London untuk memenuhi keinginannya bertemu dengan Naruto.

Waktu berputar terasa sangatlah lamban, beberapa jam tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke membuat Hinata merasa kehilangan. Di saat seperti ini biasanya Sasuke akan duduk di sampingnya seraya membaca buku atau sekedar melihat acara tv, meski jarang bicara Hinata merasa tidak kesepian karena Sasuke berada dalam jangkauan matanya. Kini Sasuke jauh darinya dan perasaan tidak mengenakkan tanpa Sasuke di sisinya terasa berat, rindu yang dia rasakan semakin membesar. Hinata menyadari mungkin perkataannya pada Sasuke lewat telpon tadi bisa disalah artikan oleh Sasuke, tapi pada kenyataannya apa yang dia rasakan sekarang memang benar adanya dan Hinata hanya bisa berharap Sasuke tahu bahwa yang dia rindukan adalah dirinya.

"Segeralah pulang Sasuke, tempat ini terasa dingin tanpa ada kau disini." Kata Hinata lirih.

Hinata melirik ke arah jam dinding yang terletak di sebelah kiri ranjangnya, seraya menghela nafas yang terasa berat Hinata memejamkan matanya. Jam dinding yang dia lihat menunjukkan pukul 3 sore yang artinya dr. Haruno sebentar lagi akan datang.

Tak berapa lama, dr. Haruno masuk kedalam ruang rawat Hinata. Senyum manis selalu terpampang di wajahnya yang ayu saat Hinata memandangnya. Kali ini dr. Haruno tidak hanya di temani oleh perawat tapi juga dr. Ino.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini Hinata?" Kata dr. Ino seraya tersenyum. "Lalu bagaimana dengan kondisi bayimu?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang aku rasakan sekarang, hanya saja saat ini aku merindukan Sasuke." Jawab Hinata dengan rona merah di pipinya yang pucat. "Aku juga bahagia saat bayiku ini menendang-nendang meski terkadang agak susah bernafas. Dia akan merespon saat aku bercerita soal Sasuke."

Seketika wajah Hinata terlihat sedih dan membuat tiga orang yang berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Hinata merasa tidak enak. Mereka paham betul apa yang sekarang Hinata rasakan,

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Besok aku sarankan kita lakukan USG untuk mengetahui kondisi bayimu Hinata." Kata dr. Ino.

Hinata mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Apakah tidak ada yang menjagamu selama tn. Uchiha tidak ada?" Tanya dr. Haruno seraya melihat kesemua arah dan tidak mendapati seorang pun yang menemani Hinata.

"Hari ini sebenarnya giliran Kak Itachi menungguiku, tapi dia baru saja keluar karena dia bilang ada urusan mendadak jadi Kak Neji akan segera kemari dan sekarang dalam perjalanan kemari." Kata Hinata.

Dr. Haruno menggangguk tanda mengerti seraya tetap melakukan pemeriksaan pada Hinata.

"Mengenai opsi operasi itu apakah kesempatan yang ku punya hanya 20%?" Tanya Hinata.

Mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, dr Haruno menghentikan pemeriksaannya seraya menatap Hinata. Mata yang baru saja dilihatnya saat masuk tadi seketika berubah menjadi pandangan sedih.

"Benar. Apakah kau sudah membicarakan ini dengan tn. Uchiha?"

"Begitu ya. Jadi, aku tidak punya pilihan lain sepertinya." Jawab Hinata singkat. "Aku belum sempat mengajak nya bicara karena setelah kejadian itu dia pergi ke London."

"Aku harap kau mempertimbangkannya dengan baik Hinata." Kata dr. Haruno.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah memutuskan opsi mana yang harus aku ambil. Aku ingin membicarakannya dulu dengan Sasuke dan dia pasti menyetujuinya." Kata Hinata. "Jadi aku harap dr. Haruno tidak menyinggung hal ini didepan Sasuke lagi."

Wajahnya yang pucat tidak mengurangi wajah manis Hinata saat dia tersenyum.

"Baiklah semua keputusan ada di tanganmu Hinata dan aku janji tidak akan membahas masalah ini lagi, tapi aku harap kau tidak terlalu lama membicarakan keputusan itu dengan tn. Uchiha." Dr. Haruno, Dr. Ino dan perawat itu pun meninggalkan Hinata.

XXX

Sasuke menghirup udara pagi yang menyegarkan. Musim dingin akan segera berlalu berganti dengan musim semi yang kata orang sebagai awal dari sebuah kehidupan. Segarnya udara pagi juga dirasakan Naruto dan Shion yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di Jepang untuk pertama kalinya setelah lama tidak kembali, khususnya bagi Naruto. Kenangannya di Jepang masihlah sangat dia ingat betul, baik itu yang menyenangkan ataupun kenangan saat dia terusir dari negara ini.

Mereka pun memasuki sebuah mobil dimana Kakashi sebagai sopirnya sudah menunggu. Sasuke memilih duduk di kursi penumpang dibagian depan sementara Naruto dan Shion duduk di kursi belakang.

Kakashi mengantar Naruto dan Shion ke sebuah hotel yang sudah dia siapkan untuk tamu tuannya nya itu. Suasana di dalam mobil terasa tidak nyaman, semuanya diam tidak ada yang berkata sedikitpun dan terlarut dengan pemikirannya masing-masing hingga kesunyian itu pun pecah saat suara Shion sampai di telinganya. Pertanyaan tentang Jepang yang dia tanyakan pada Naruto menandakan kalau Shion tidak pernah datang ke negara ini dan dengan sabar Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Shion yang bertubi-tubi dilontarkan.

Indra pendengarannya dia alihkan ke indra penglihatannya ke arah Sasuke yang sedang larut dalam pikirannya. Kelelahan nampak di wajah tuannya itu, tidak hanya itu saja tapi Kakashi dapat melihat kekhawatiran, kesedihan dan kerinduan yang bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Kakashi paham benar apa yang tuannya rasakan saat ini, mungkin dialah satu-satunya orang yang memahami dan mengerti bagaimana tuannya itu sebenarnya karena sejak kecil Sasuke sudah berada dalam tanggung jawabnya.

Sesampainya di hotel, Kakashi sudah meminta bawahannya untuk mengatur semua keperluan Naruto dan Shion sedangkan dia mengantarkan Sasuke kembali ke rumah sakit.

Sepanjang perjalanan dari bandara ke rumah sakit, Kakashi memperhatikan tingkah laku tuannya itu dan selama perjalanan tuannya lebih pendiam daripada sebelumnya. Pikirannya entah sejauh apa menerawang karena tatapan kosong yang tuannya arahkan ke jalan terlalu jelas untuk di amati bahkan sesampainya di rumah sakit tuannya tidak beranjak dari kursinya dan setelah Kakashi menepuk pundaknya barulah tuannya itu sadar akan lingkungan sekitarnya bahkan tubuhnya yang nampak kelelahan dan wajahnya yang nampak pucat semakin membuatnya terlihat tak terurus.

Kakashi memperhatikan langkah tuannya yang mulai menjauh darinya hingga akhirnya tenggelam di antara tingginya tembok parkir dan hilang dibawa elevator yang membawanya menemui orang yang mungkin dalam hatinya adalah orang pertama yang ingin tuannya temui setelah 3 hari ini berpisah dan tanpa Kakashi sadari, dia menghela nafas berat yang dia tahan.

"Aku harap kau bisa menemukan kebahagiaanmu Sasuke." Secepat kilat, Kakashi mengemudikan mobilnya meninggalkan tempat parkir rumah sakit.

...

Sasuke ragu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Hinata, ada perasaan takut dalam hatinya bila nanti saat masuk ke dalam ternyata orang yang sedang Hinata tunggu bukanlah dirinya dan sungguh Sasuke tidak sanggup menahan rasa sakit di hatinya bila nanti yang Hinata tanyakan adalah Naruto yang sosoknya tidak datang bersamanya, tidak hari ini. Tapi, rasa rindu yang dia rasakan selama 3 hari ini sungguh menyiksanya dan karena itulah dia memberanikan diri masuk ke dalam mengacuhkan rasa sakit yang mungkin akan dia rasakan nanti bila benar Hinata lebih menanyakan Naruto daripada dirinya.

Sosok yang dia rindukan nampak tertidur dengan perut yang sudah tambah membuncit dan kulit yang terlihat lebih pucat dari sebelumnya membuat Hinata terlihat lemah. Seketika itu Sasuke menyadari kalau ketakutannya akan hatinya yang terluka adalah sebenarnya ke egoisannya yang seharusnya tidak ada pada tempatnya. Sasuke lebih memilih hatinya terluka daripada melihat kesedihan di mata Hinata.

Didekatinya Hinata yang masih belum merasakan ada kehadiran seseorang di dekatnya, dipandanginya lekat-lekat wajah istrinya itu dan tanpa Sasuke sadari tangannya bergerak ke arah kepala Hinata dan mengelusnya, sontak Hinata pun terbangun dari tidurnya.

Mata amethistnya terbuka memandang ke arah Sasuke yang masih mengelus rambutnya lalu senyum manisnya pun tersungging.

"Kau akhirnya datang juga Sasuke." Hinata berusaha untuk duduk dan Sasuke membantunya seraya mengambilkan air putih yang berada di sebelah kirinya dan memberikannya pada Hinata. "Kau tampak lelah, apakah kau langsung kemari Sasuke?"

"Ya begitulah, aku ingin secepatnya kembali kesini dan melihatmu." Senyum tipis terukir di bibir tipis Sasuke.

"Kemarilah." Hinata menggeser tubuhnya agak ke tepi ranjang seraya menepuk bagian ranjang yang kosong untuk Sasuke tempati. Awalnya Sasuke menolak dengan alasan kalau dia tidak terlalu lelah tapi Hinata memaksa hingga akhirnya Sasuke pun merebahkan dirinya di samping Hinata. Tubuhnya yang kaku karena perjalanan yang panjang membuatnya kembali rileks, lama Sasuke tidak merasakan tidur berdampingan dengan Hinata sejak Hinata di rawat dan untuk pertama kalinya seperti itu membuatnya sangat nyaman.

Hinata memandangi Sasuke yang terpejam, wajah tampannya terlihat sangat kelelahan. Kerinduannya pada Sasuke tidak bisa dia sangkal lagi, berpisah dengan Sasuke meski hanya 3 hari membuatnya merindu pada pria yang dulu sangat dia benci. Mungkinkah perasaan cinta itu sudah mulai ada?. Mungkin.

Hinata lebih mendekat ke arah Sasuke berbaring, di letakkannya kepalanya di antara lekuk leher Sasuke, disana Hinata merasa sangat nyaman, aroma Sasuke membuatnya ingin berlama-lama dengan Sasuke seperti sekarang yang dia lakukan.

Sasuke terkejut dengan sikap yang Hinata tunjukkan padanya, sudah sangat lama baginya merasakan hangatnya Hinata saat kulitnya menyentuh miliknya, ingin sekali Sasuke memeluk Hinata dan tidur seraya mencium aroma rambut Hinata, tapi Sasuke tidak berani melakukannya. Dia tidak ingin momen yang jarang terjadi seperti ini berubah menjadi buruk.

"Maukah kau memelukku?" Sasuke yang terpejam seketika itu terbelalak mendengar permintaan Hinata dan Sasuke memenuhi permintaan Hinata hingga akhirnya keduanya masuk ke alam tidur.

Neji yang baru datang untuk menjenguk Hinata terkejut melihat pemandangan di depan matanya, tidak pernah dia membayangkan sepupunya itu membiarkan Sasuke memeluknya seperti itu, sebuah pelukan posesif yang selalu si Uchiha tunjukkan pada semua orang. Neji yakin bahwa cinta yang Sasuke miliki untuk Hinata sangatlah besar meski menurutnya cinta yang Sasuke miliki sangatlah egois dan bibirnya pun menyunggingkan senyuman seraya menutup kembali pintu kamar itu.

XXX

Pagi itu Kakashi menjemput Naruto dan Shion ke rumah sakit dimana Hinata dirawat, sesuai dengan instruksi dari Sasuke. Naruto dan Shion sudah menunggu Kakashi di lobby hotel mereka menginap. Melihat kedatangan Kakashi mereka lantas segera berjalan ke arah Kakashi dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil. Dalam perjalanan Naruto terlihat gugup, degub jantungnya berdetak keras, gerak tubuhnya sangatlah tidak nyaman. Shion yang duduk di sebelah Naruto tahu kalau tunangannya itu sedang gugup dengan lembut Shion memegang erat tangan Naruto berusaha untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya itu. Naruto melihat ke arah Shion yang berusaha menenangkannya seraya tersenyum dan mengatakan 'terimakasih' dengan gerakan bibirnya.

Hari ini dia akan bertemu dengan Hinata untuk pertama kalinya sejak terakhir dia bertemu 9 bulan yang lalu. Naruto bahkan tidak tahu apa yang nantinya dia katakan pada Hinata juga tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit mereka langsung menuju ke ruangan dimana Hinata dirawat, disana Sasuke sudah menunggunya di depan kamar Hinata di rawat.

"Kalian sudah datang. Mari masuklah." Kata Sasuke seraya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu di ikuti oleh Naruto dan Shion.

Di dalam kamar itu Hinata masih terbaring tertidur, melihat kondisi Hinata yang terlihat pucat dengan perut yang terlihat besar membuat Naruto semakin merasa sedih.

Hinata yang merasa ada kehadiran seseorang membuka matanya, dilihatnya wajah yang selama ini ingin sekali dia temui. Wajah yang terakhir dia lihat dulu sama sekali tidak berubah dalam diri Naruto saat ini, hanya saja Naruto saat ini terlihat lebih dewasa. Pandangannya pun di edarkan pada sosok wanita yang berdiri di sebelah Naruto, wanita pilihan Naruto sangatlah cantik dan terlihat sangat anggun. Terulas senyuman hangat di bibir Hinata menyapa kehadiran Naruto dan Shion.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Naruto?Lama kita tidak berjumpa." Kata Hinata seraya dibantu dengan Sasuke berusaha duduk kemudian bersandar pada ranjang.

Naruto hanya bisa memandang lekat Hinata yang masih berbaring lemah, matanya pun terlihat berkaca-kaca. Sungguh tidak tega Naruto melihat kondisi Hinata saat ini dan tanpa pikir panjang dipeluknya Hinata dengan erat. Air mata yang tertahan itupun akhirnya jatuh.

Tidak hanya Sasuke dan Shion saja yang terkejut dengan tindakan Naruto, Hinata yang dipeluknya pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dan juga perasaan tidak enak pada Sasuke yang seketika itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Dengan sopan, Hinata berusaha lepas dari pelukan erat Naruto dengan tetap tidak melepas pandangannya pada Sasuke.

Ada perasaan cemburu dalam hati Sasuke melihat Naruto dengan mudahnya memeluk Hinata, ingin sekali dia meninju wajah Naruto yang dengan se enaknya memeluk Hinata tanpa ijinnya tapi bukankah hal ini yang dia inginkan?. Asal melihat Hinata bahagia, sebuah pelukan harusnya tidaklah masalah kan?.

Sasuke terus menerus meyakinkan perasaannya bahwa apa yang sekarang dia lakukan pasti akan membuat Hinata bahagia meski sejujurnya dia tidak rela Hinata dipeluk seperti itu dengan Naruto.

"Aku akan tinggalkan kalian berdua jadi kalian bisa bicara dengan leluasa." Perkataan Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto bahwa di dalam ruangan itu masih ada Sasuke dan juga Shion. Dengan berat hati di lepasnya pelukannya pada Hinata lalu dilihatnya ke arah Shion yang juga terlihat tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat tapi setelah tatapan mata mereka bertemu Shion mengerti apa yang sekarang Naruto rasakan. Anggukan dari Shion membuat beban perasaan bersalah pada Shion itu pun terasa ringan lalu Shion pun keluar dari kamar itu.

Saat Sasuke mengikuti ke arah Shion, Hinata memegang tangannya dengan erat tidak ingin Sasuke juga keluar dari ruangan itu dan Sasuke menangkap maksud dari tatapan Hinata. Seraya membalas genggaman tangan Hinata Sasuke pun berkata. "Aku tidak pergi kemana-mana. Kalau kau sudah selesai bicara kau bisa mengabariku, aku pasti akan segera datang."

Pandangan Hinata mengikuti arah Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya, pandangan sedih yang bisa Naruto lihat dari mata amethist Hinata dan kalau tebakannya tidak salah ada cinta dalam pandangan itu. Naruto merasakan kehangatan pada pandangan Hinata pada Sasuke, pandangan yang bahkan dulu tidak pernah dia lihat dari Hinata untuknya meski Sasuke sudah tidak terlihat tapi Hinata masih saja melihat ke arah dimana Sasuke baru saja keluar.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Hinata?Lama kita tidak bertemu." Kata Naruto.

"Seperti yang kau lihat aku sekarang terbaring di ranjang ini dan ini sangat membosankan. Aku dengar kau akan segera menikah?gadis itu sangat cantik dan dia sangat serasi denganmu." Kata Hinata seraya mengelus elus perutnya yang membuncit.

"Kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku Hinata?" Tanya Naruto tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Ada satu hal yang ingin aku pastikan dan kepastian itu berasal darimu. Apakah Sasuke memaksamu datang kemari?" Tanya Hinata. "Aku minta maaf bila perlakuannnya padamu buruk saat memintamu datang kemari."

"Dia sama sekali tidak memaksaku kemari. Dia memintaku untuk datang ke Jepang karena ini adalah permintaanmu." Kata Naruto seraya menceritakan bagaimana Sasuke sampai memohon mohon padanya agar ikut dengannya ke Jepang. Mendengar cerita Naruto membuat Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya tentang Sasuke yang rela berlutut bahkan bersujud di depan Naruto hanya untuk mengabulkan keinginannya.

Hinata tidak menyangka Sasuke akan melakukan hal seperti itu untuk dirinya. Cinta yang Sasuke berikan untuknya tidak Hinata sangka sangat besar padanya, pengorbanan yang Sasuke lakukan membuat Hinata merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri mengingat betapa dulu dia sangat membenci Sasuke bahkan menyakitinya dengan kata-kata pedas bahkan sekarang pun dia masih menyakitinya dengan permintaan konyolnya.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau pastikan dariku Hinata?"

"Seandainya kita bisa kembali ke masa lalu dan bila kita mendapat kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahan kita, apa yang akan kau lakukan saat Sasuke mengancammu persis seperti apa yang dulu pernah dia lakukan pada kita? Apakah kau tetap akan memilih orang-orang itu atau memilih membawaku lari bersamamu?"

Sejenak Naruto kaget dengan pertanyaan Hinata.

"Seandainya itu terjadi aku lebih memilih untuk tidak mengenalmu Hinata. Mungkin dengan begitu kita tidak akan punya perasaan saling cinta, dengan begitu kau tidak perlu menderita karena masalah itu dan aku pun juga tidak akan menderita karena aku harus memilih antara kau dan orang-orang itu. Mungkin dengan begitu juga Sasuke tidak akan melakukan hal yang membuatnya juga menderita seperti sekarang ini. " Dengan menghela nafas Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya. "Mungkin kita bertiga akan punya takdir yang berbeda dan mungkin saja itu adalah yang terbaik bagi kita bertiga."

"Aku mengerti. Mungkin seperti itu lebih baik. Kita bertiga tidak saling kenal dan mungkin nantinya kita akan menjalani kehidupan yang lebih baik daripada sekarang. Kita bisa mencintai seseorang yang kita cintai tanpa harus ada perasaan takut akan kehilangan. Sekarang perasaanku menjadi lega. Saat aku bersama Sasuke ada keinginan dalam hati kalau seandainya aku bisa kembali ke masa lalu. Timbul banyak pertanyaan di otakku tentang bagaimana nantinya denganmu?Apakah kau juga punya keinginan yang sama denganku?Apakah aku nantinya bisa bahagia denganmu bila jalan yang kita ambil berbeda?. Ketidakpastian itu ingin sekali aku tanyakan padamu dan kini aku sudah mendapat jawabannya." Kata Hinata tersenyum. "Terimakasih Naruto kau sudah mau datang."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan bila kau bisa kembali ke masa lalu?"

"Akan aku biarkan seperti itu terjadi, aku ingin punya perasaan cinta itu padamu karena kenangan saat bersamamu sangat membuatku bahagia, hanya saja bila peristiwa itu terjadi lagi aku akan memilih untuk belajar mencintai nya, aku tidak akan menyakiti perasaannya dengan kata-kata kasarku dan tindakanku, aku ingin melihatnya bahagia, aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum dan tertawa dan aku ingin mencintainya lebih dari dia mencintaiku. Aku ingin membuat kenangan manis bersamanya sama seperti kenanganku bersamamu Selama 9 bulan ini yang kulakukan hanya membuatnya menderita dan yang lebih parah lagi aku membuatnya meneteskan air mata. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya tertawa yang ku lihat hanyalah kelukaan hatinya dan mata tajamnya yang semakin lama semakin penuh dengan derita dan hatiku sakit melihatnya seperti itu.".

"Aku senang mendengarnya darimu Hinata, kurasa Sasuke berhak menerima cintamu karena yang kulihat dimatanya hanyalah ingin membuatmu bahagia." Kata Naruto tersenyum " Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa memperjuangkanmu waktu itu dan membuatmu menderita. Tapi, setelah mendengarmu bicara seperti itu hatiku menjadi sangat lega, beban yang kutanggung selama ini seperti terangkat dari pundakku dan kini aku bisa menjalani hidupku tanpa rasa bersalah. Terimakasih banyak Hinata."

Naruto memeluk Hinata untuk yang terakhir kalinya, perasaan bersalah yang selama ini dia tanggung sekarang sudah tidak ada. Melihat Hinata yang terlihat bahagia cukup membuat Naruto yakin kalau Hinata sudah mendapatkan seseorang yang akan mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Aku juga minta maaf padamu karena sudah menyusahkanmu. Aku harap kau bahagia dengan gadis itu."

"Tentu, setelah ini aku tidak akan kembali lagi ke Jepang, aku ingin mengawali kehidupanku dengan orang yang sekarang kucintai. Aku harap kau mengatakan pada Sasuke bagaimana sesungguhnya perasaanmu padanya karena dia berhak tahu dan dia juga berhak bahagia." Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia dan kelegaan itu juga tampak terlihat di wajahnya.

XXX

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar perawatan Hinata sesaat setelah bertemu dengan Naruto di kantin rumah sakit terlihat rona kebahagiaan di wajah Naruto. Timbul banyak pertanyaan di kepala Sasuke. Mungkinkah Hinata memintanya untuk bersamanya?Mungkinkah Naruto juga menyetujuinya?Bukankah Naruto bilang dia mencintai Shion?Mungkinkah Hinata memintanya untuk melepasnya?.

'Tentu saja mereka akan memilih untuk hidup bersama. Untuk apa Hinata harus menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengamu Sasuke, kau ini adalah orang terakhir yang akan Hinata ingat pernah ada dalam hidupnya. Bukankah kau sudah tahu bagaimana perbuatanmu padanya dimasa lalu. Jangan lupa Sasuke, semua kesengsaraan dan kepedihan Hinata saat ini semuanya karena kau.' Kata suara yang ada di otaknya. 'Dia akan meninggalkanmu.'

Sasuke merasa kalah telak saat itu juga meski Hinata belum mengatakan apa-apa padanya tapi melihat rona kebahagiaan itu sudah tentu suatu hal yang ingin Hinata katakan padanya adalah menyuruhnya meninggalkan Hinata saat ini juga atau mungkin yang lebih parahnya lagi Hinata tidak ingin melihat wajahnya lagi karena orang yang selama ini dia inginkan untuk menemaninya setiap hari sudah ada disini.

Sasuke masuk dengan langkah ragu-ragu, ada ketakutan dalam hatinya bila tebakannya benar, digesernya kursi yang berada di sebelah ranjang Hinata yang sedang bersandar lalu di tatapnya wajah Hinata, rona bahagia itu juga terlihat dari mata amethist Hinata yang biasanya terlihat sendu, tidak diragukan lagi tebakan Sasuke akan menjadi kenyataan.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu Sasuke?" Hinata pun akhirnya membuka suara.

Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya pada Hinata, seraya mengangguk.

"Kau janji tidak akan marah dan janji akan menjawab pertanyaanku?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk lagi.

"Dulu saat kita mau menikah, aku pernah memintanya untuk mengajakku pergi ke Inggris dan menjalani kehidupan disana bersamanya, tapi saat itu dia menolak bahkan aku belum selesai mengutarakan semua isi hatiku padanya. Dia lebih memilih kebahagian orang lain daripada kebahagiannya sendiri hingga akhirnya dia meninggalkanku dan pergi ke Inggris bersama keluarganya, yang sebenarnya dia juga mengabaikan kebahagianku" Pandangannya menerawang seraya mengingat kejadian lalu.

Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman dengan obrolan ini. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa di saat seperti ini, Hinata mengungkit kejadian tempo dulu saat dia berusaha menjauhkannya dengan Naruto agar dia bisa hidup bersama dengan Hinata. Mengingat kejadian itu membuat perasaan menyesal kembali muncul. Seandainya dia dulu tidak egois.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila kau berada di posisi Naruto saat itu, Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam, dia tidak menyukai pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hinata. Ada kemarahan di dalam hatinya karena Hinata melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama untuknya, seperti menyamakan dirinya dengan Naruto. Tentu Sasuke sangat berbeda dengan Naruto, dia tidak akan membiarkan orang yang sangat dia cintai jatuh ke pelukan orang lain meski melakukannya untuk menyelamatkan hidup orang banyak karena dia adalah orang yang egois mungkin paling egois di dunia ini.

"Aku memang tidak sebaik Naruto. Dia adalah orang yang sangat disukai banyak orang karena sifatnya yang sangat ramah dan baik bahkan dia rela mengorbankan kebahagiannya sendiri demi orang lain." Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan agak menjauh dari Hinata. Sungguh pertanyaan Hinata membuat emosinya memuncak, bukan karena isi pertanyaannya tapi karena pertanyaan itu membuatnya merasa tidak lebih baik dari Naruto. "Aku yakin kau sudah tahu jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu Hinata."

"Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu Sasuke." Pinta Hinata.

Sasuke terdiam. Benarkah Hinata ingin mendengar jawaban tentang pertanyaannya itu?. Apakah selama ini Hinata masih merasa dirinya adalah orang yang sangat keji?. Apakah kedekatan selama 7 bulan ini tidak berarti sama sekali untuknya?. Sasuke pun mengerti sekarang, apapun yang dia lakukan untuk Hinata tidak akan berarti apapun untuknya, tapi bukankah hal ini adalah akibat dari apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada Hinata bahkan mungkin apa yang dia rasakan ini tidaklah sebanding dengan penderitaan Hinata selama hidup bersamanya.

'Tentu kau adalah orang yang sangat,sangat, sangat keji dimata Hinata. Kenapa masih mempertanyakannya?. Hinata tidak akan merubah pandangannya soal dirimu meski kau sudah melakukan apapun untuknya bahkan meski kau berlutut dan bersujud memohon-mohon pada Naruto. Dasar bodoh!.'

Dihembuskannya nafas yang tertahan di paru-parunya seraya menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. Kalau Hinata menginginkan dia menjawab pertanyaannya langsung dari mulutnya, maka Sasuke pasti akan mengabulkan permintaannya. Mungkin dengan ini Hinata akan merasa lebih baik.

"Kalau aku berada di posisi Naruto saat itu, aku akan membawamu lari pergi bersamaku. Pergi ke tempat dimana hanya ada kita berdua dimana orang lain tidak akan berusaha memisahkan kita lagi. Aku tidak peduli dengan kehidupan keluargaku atau orang lain, karena yang terpenting bagiku adalah kebahagiaanmu. Asal setiap hari bisa melihatmu bahagia dan bisa selalu bersamamu akan aku lakukan apapun caranya, meski harus mempertaruhkan nyawaku sekalipun akan aku tempuh jalan sesulit apapun itu. Aku memang tidak sebaik Naruto, tapi inilah aku, egois dan tidak berperasaan." Mata Sasuke memerah. Amarah yang dia pendam dan derita di hatinya saat orang yang dia cintai masih mengingat orang lain membuat matanya berkaca-kaca.

Hinata merasakan rasa aman dan nyaman menjalari hatinya saat Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya. Perasaan bahagia dicintai dengan luar biasa oleh Sasuke. Pertanyaan yang dia ajukan memang sangat menyakitkan Sasuke, tapi jawaban Sasuke adalah jawaban yang ingin sekali dia dengar dari Naruto dulu.

"Bila seandainya kita bisa kembali ke masa lalu dan memperbaiki kesalahan kita, apa yang akan kau lakukan Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata.

"Seandainya aku bisa kembali ke masa lalu, akan aku pastikan orang pertama yang kau kenal adalah aku, akan aku pastikan kau jatuh cinta padaku dan hanya melihatku sebagai satu-satunya orang yang mencintaimu. Kalau ada orang yang berusaha mendekatimu akan aku pastikan orang itu tidak akan lagi mengganggumu dan kehidupan kita." Kata Sasuke.

"Mendekatlah." Kata Hinata seraya tersenyum. Tidak bisa dia tutupi perasaan haru saat Sasuke mengutarakan bagaimana cinta yang dia miliki untuknya sangatlah besar, mata Hinata terasa panas, hingga membuatnya menitikkan air mata. Saat Sasuke mulai mendekat dan membungkukkan badannya, Hinata menyentuh tangan Sasuke dan menariknya agar lebih dekat lagi dengannya, lalu menyentuh pipi Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Bibir Hinata menyentuh lembut bibir Sasuke yang terpaku dengan apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

Sasuke terpaku dengan apa yang Hinata lakukan karena selama ini Hinata tidak pernah berinisiatif untuk menciumnya lebih dulu. Sasuke bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Hinata yang hangat dan juga bibir mungil Hinata yang menyentuh lembut bibirnya. Sasuke merinding dengan sentuhan Hinata, tak lama Sasuke pun larut dalam ciuman yang penuh kehangatan itu.

Hinata melepas ciuman itu seraya menempelkan keningnya di kening Sasuke dengan mata yang masih terpejam, meski nafasnya tak beraturan tapi sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibir mungilnya dan berusaha menahan sakit yang mulai berdenyut di kepalanya.

"Terimakasih Sasuke. Aku sangat bahagia." Bisik Hinata.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku mencintaimu dengan cinta yang aku punya meski cinta yang kumiliki ini egois. Kau tidak masalah dengan ini kan?" Bisik Sasuke yang penuh ragu dan anggukan Hinata menepis keraguan itu.

"Kau mencintaiku tanpa syarat bahkan kau menderita karena cinta yang kau berikan padaku. Bagaimana mungkin aku menolak orang yang begitu mencintaiku. Aku minta maaf atas semua perbuatanku selama ini. Aku selalu merasa akulah yang tersiksa dengan hubungan yang kita jalani selama ini, aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa kau juga tersiksa. Aku juga egois Sasuke, aku terlalu memikirkan diriku sendiri bahkan aku memintamu untuk mengabulkan permintaanku untuk bertemu dengan Naruto meski aku tahu itu menyakiti perasaanmu. Tapi egois mu berbeda dan aku bahagia menjadi bagian dari ke egoisanmu." Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke.

Perkataan Hinata menimbulkan desir hangat di hati Sasuke. Tidak pernah dia sangka Hinata akan mengucapkan kata-kata semanis itu. Keraguan yang pernah ada kini hilang tidak berbekas berganti dengan keyakinan bahwa Hinata juga punya perasaan yang sama dengannya meski tidak pernah terlontar kata cinta dari Hinata, bagi Sasuke ciuman Hinata sudah cukup menghapus keraguan itu.

Hari dimana Sasuke akhirnya mendapatkan tempat di hati Hinata datang juga, setelah sekian lama bersabar dan pengorbanan yang tidak sedikit, Sasuke bisa tersenyum bahagia.

...

Angin semilir yang menyegarkan menggerakkan rambut Hinata yang panjang dan menerpa wajahnya yang terlihat pucat. Sasuke berjanji mengajak Hinata untuk menikmati udara pagi di peralihan musim dingin ke musim semi setelah melakukan USG untuk melihat kondisi bayinya.

Rona bahagia tidak hanya tampak di wajah Hinata tapi juga di wajah Sasuke. Senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajah Sasuke sangat jarang Hinata lihat. Kali ini senyuman itu terlihat sangat tulus. Melihat Sasuke akhirnya bisa tersenyum bahagia membuat Hinata merasakan bahagia berlipat-lipat karena dia bisa melihat seorang Sasuke Uchiha tersenyum.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk melakukan operasi cesar itu Sasuke dan soal penyakitku ini aku ingin membiarkannya saja. dr. Haruno bilang kesempatanku untuk hidup lebih lama masih terbuka. Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku denganmu dan juga bayi kita nanti." Sasuke hendak mengatakan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya Hinata memotongnya dulu seraya menengadahkan kepalanya melihat ke arah Sasuke yang tengah berdiri. "Ini adalah keputusan finalku Sasuke. Aku harap kau mendukungku."

"Tapi kita tidak tahu efek setelah operasi cesar itu pada kondisi tubuhmu Hinata." Kata Sasuke

"Mereka bukan orang bodoh dan tidak berpengalaman dalam mengatasi masalah ini Sasuke. Aku janji, aku akan baik-baik saja dan kita bertiga akan menghabiskan hari-hari bersama. Hanya itu pintaku Sasuke dan ini yang terakhir, setelah ini kau boleh meminta padaku apapun" Kata Hinata seraya tersenyum.

Sasuke mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan Hinata.

Hari itu Hinata dan Sasuke menikmati suasana pagi bersama, tidak jarang keduanya tersenyum dan terkadang juga tertawa bersama. Sungguh pemandangan yang jarang terlihat mengingat hubungan keduanya tidak pernah sedekat itu.

...

Pemeriksaan yang sangat intensif tengah dilakukan oleh tim dokter yang menangani Hinata baik itu dokter kandungan maupun dokter yang menangani penyakit Hinata. Setelah melakukan pemeriksaan yang mendetail dan mempelajari kemungkinan-kemungkinan tentang bahaya setelah operasi cessar dengan kondisi pasien yang menderita tumor otak, mereka menyimpulkan bahwa kemungkinan-kemungkinan pasca operasi tidak akan berdampak serius pada kondisi pasien.

Hasil pemeriksaan dan pembelajaran itu mereka sampaikan langsung pada Hinata dan Sasuke begitu juga dengan efek samping setelah operasi cesar dilakukan. Awalnya Sasuke ragu dengan opsi yang Hinata pilih, tapi Hinata bersikap keukeuh kalau apa yang disampaikan oleh dokter adalah benar dan tidak perlu ada yang perlu ditakuti.

Operasi baru bisa dilakukan lusa karena sebelum operasi Hinata harus benar-benar dalam keadaan yang fit, hingga akhirnya hari operasi itu pun tiba.

Hinata sudah bersiap dengan baju yang disiapkan oleh perawat, jantungnya berdebar-debar menghadapi proses kelahiran bayi yang dikandungnya. Di genggamnya dengan erat tangan Sasuke yang tidak pernah dia lepas sedetikpun, meski gugup tapi Hinata merasa senang karena dalam hitungan jam dia bisa melihat bayi mungilnya.

Seorang perawat masuk dengan membawa surat pernyataan yang isinya bahwa Sasuke mengetahui tentang tujuan, manfaat dan resiko serta konsekuensi yang akan dihadapi pasca operasi. Tangan Sasuke gemetar, ada keraguan yang masih saja terselip di hatinya., dia merasa saat menandatangani surat itu seperti sedang menandatangani surat kematian istrinya.

Hinata yang melihat itu memegang tangan Sasuke yang gemetar, dengan anggukan kepala Hinata meminta Sasuke untuk menadatangani surat itu seraya berkata "Aku janji aku akan kembali. Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau kita akan menghabiskan hari-hari bersama?"

Sasuke pun akhirnya menandatangani surat itu.

Mereka menuju ruang operasi, dalam perjalanan menuju ruang operasi Sasuke tetap menggenggam erat tangan Hinata seakan tidak mau terlepas darinya. Ada firasat buruk yang Sasuke rasakan apalagi setelah tangannya tidak bisa lagi menggenggam tangan Hinata saat mereka mulai masuk ke dalam ruang operasi itu.

'Tepati janjimu padaku Hinata'

...

Dalam ruang operasi semua prosedur mulai dilakukan, Hinata melihat sekelilingnya ada perasaan takut yang dia rasakan. Saat tangannya tidak bisa memegang erat tangan Sasuke dimana dia mendapat kehangatan dan ketenangan, rasa takut itu muncul.

Perlahan kesadarannya mulai menghilang yang bisa dia rasakan adalah suara orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. Hinata tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa, dia mati rasa dan dia berada di kegelapan yang bagaimana pun dia berusaha mencari terang, kegelapan itu masih menyelimutinya hingga akhirnya suara tangis bayi terdengar di telinganya. Hatinya bahagia, akhirnya bayi mungilnya bersama Sasuke lahir ke dunia tapi suara panik mulai terdengar di telinga Hinata.

Kegelapan yang kini menyelimutinya seakan tidak mau meninggalkannya justru semakin memeluknya dengan erat dan menyeretnya semakin ke dalam. Hinata berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman kegelapan itu. Hinata panik, dia tidak ingin berlama-lama dalam kegelapan ini karena Sasuke sedang menunggunya dan karena dia sudah berjanji pada Sasuke untuk menghabiskan hari-harinya bersamanya tapi usahanya sia-sia, Hinata tidak bisa lagi keluar dari kegelapan yang terus menariknya lalu terlihat cahaya terang yang semakin mendekatinya, setelah semakin dekat terlihat sosok yang bercahaya seraya menyodorkan tangannya dan mengajaknya pergi. Saat itulah Hinata menyadari janjinya pada Sasuke tidak bisa dia tepati. Dengan menggumamkan kata maaf, Hinata meraih tangan yang sedang menunggunya dan keluar dari kegelapan itu.

...

Tim dokter yang melakukan operasi itu panik saat setelah bayi Hinata berhasil dikeluarkan, kondisi Hinata semakin melemah meski usaha yang mereka lakukan untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Hinata sudah sangat gigih tapi keadaan berkata lain. Hinata tidak bisa tertolong.

Dr. Ino yang bertanggung jawab terhadap operasi tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya apalagi di saat-saat terakhir dia masih melihat air mata Hinata yang menetes dari ujung matanya dan tanpa dia sadari air matanya pun mengalir deras. Kepercayaan Hinata padanya seakan dia khianati dengan kegagalannya menyelamatkan Hinata.

Dengan langkah gontai dia keluar dari ruang operasi, disana dia sudah disambut dengan keluarga Sasuke dan Hinata. Sasuke yang melihatnya segera mendekatinya, wajah penuh harap itu seketika berganti dengan marah dan kesedihan meski dr. Ino belum mengatakan apapun tapi dari sikapnya Sasuke sudah tahu apa yang terjadi.

Dilangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruang operasi itu, di atas meja operasi Hinata terlihat tenang, semuanya sudah bersih bahkan wajahnya yang pucat itu pun masih memperlihatkan ketenangan. Sasuke gemetar, tubuh Hinata yang sudah tidak bergerak bak mimpi yang nantinya saat dia membuka mata semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Bayangan akan hidup bahagia bersama bayi kecilnya masih tergambar jelas.

"Bangun Hinata, jangan bercanda denganku." Kata Sasuke yang juga gemetar, air matanya pun tumpah saat tidak ada respon dari Hinata. Disentuhnya Hinata tapi tubuh Hinata sudah dingin.

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku Hinata, kau bilang kita akan menghabiskan hidup bersama. Kau bilang semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang bangun dan buktikan ucapanmu itu padaku." Kata Sasuke "Aku sudah mengabulkan semua permintaanmu, aku juga sudah membawa Naruto kesini untuk bertemu denganmu dan aku juga setuju dengan permintaanmu soal operasi ini, tapi kenapa kau tidak menepati janjimu Hinata?."

"Sebenci itukah dirimu padaku Hinata sampai akhirnya kau pergi meninggalkanku dengan cara ini?. Jangan memberi harapan palsu padaku Hinata. Kalau kau memang tidak ingin bersamaku, kau bisa mengatakannya langsung padaku, aku rela melepasmu. Jangan dengan cara ini Hinata." Pemandangan yang menyedihkan itu pun tidak kuasa membuat orang-orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu ikut menangis. Lalu seorang perawat menggendong bayi Hinata dan mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Bayi anda perempuan tuan." Kata perawat itu.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya saat Hinata pergi meninggalkannya lalu ditolehnya ke arah perawat yang menggendong bayinya.

"Jauhkan dia dariku." Amarah terdengar di suara Sasuke.

"Tapi tuan setidaknya gendonglah dia." Kata perawat itu

"Sudah kubilang jauhkan dia dariku." Bentak Sasuke. "Bagaimana bisa aku menggendongnya di saat bersamaan aku harus kehilangan Hinata."

Bayi yang sedang digendong oleh perawat itu pun menangis setelah mendengar suara keras Sasuke.

"Jangan kekanak-kanakan Sasuk." Kata Itachi

"Kekanak-kanakan. Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat kau berada dalam posisiku?Aku baru saja menandatangani surat kematian istriku lalu diganti dengan kehidupan bayiku, yang aku inginkan adalah Hinata bukanlah dia. Aku lebih memilih menandatangani kematiannya lalu diganti dengan kehidupan Hinata." Kata Sasuke

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga Itachi meninju Sasuke hingga dia tersungkur dan darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Hinata berusaha menyelamatkan bayinya karena dia sangat menyayanginya, kalau dia tahu kau berbuat seperti itu mungkin dia akan berpikir kalau sebaiknya mengajak putrinya bersamanya dan meninggalkan mu sendiri." Kata Itachi. "Berpikirlah dengan jernih."

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam meratapi kehidupannya yang jauh dari bahagia. Kini harapannya untuk hidup sudah sirna. Orang yang dicintainya lebih memilih mati dibanding harus menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan dirinya. Meski itu hanya sebuah asumsi, tapi hanya itulah alasan yang terpikirkan olehnya.

XXX

Satu bulan berlalu sejak kematian Hinata semenjak itu pulalah Sasuke tidak keluar dari kamarnya bahkan dia pun menolak untuk makan. Kehilangan Hinata membuatnya tidak ada keinginan untuk hidup lebih lama. Dunia yang dia rasakan saat bersama Hinata lebih berwarna meski harus dilalui dengan penuh derita, kini dunia itu terasa hampa bahkan rasa sakit yang dulu masih bisa Sasuke rasakan tidak terasa lagi.

Sejak kematian Hinata sejak saat itulah dia tidak pernah bicara yang dia lakukan hanyalah meringkuk di sudut kamarnya seraya melihat ke arah luar kamarnya. Pandangan matanya kosong bak mayat hidup yang tinggal menunggu kematian sesungguhnya datang menjemput.

Hingga suatu hari nenek Sasuke tidak tahan lagi melihat kesedihan Sasuke sedangkan bayi Sasuke masih saja menangis, lalu dia pun masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke dan meletakkan bayi perempuan itu di depan Sasuke yang meringkuk dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Bayi perempuan itupun seketika terdiam, kaki dan tangannya bergerak-gerak seraya tertawa merasa nyaman dekat Sasuke. Tak jarang terdengar suaranya yang kecil dan tawa yang lucu tapi Sasuke yang dekat dengannya tidak menyadari kehadiran putrinya itu. Lalu tangan mungil bayi perempuan itu tanpa sengaja menyentuh kaki Sasuke dan saat merasakan sentuhan itu Sasuke baru menyadari ada seseorang yang berada di dekatnya. Sentuhan hangat yang dulu pernah dia rasakan kini dia rasakan lagi, dilihatnya asal sentuhan itu dan betapa terkejutnya Sasuke saat mendapati ada bayi yang tergeletak di depannya.

Di gendongnya bayi itu lalu dia dekap dan jemari mungil itu menyentuh pipi Sasuke dengan lembut dan tanpa Sasuke sadari air mata itu untuk pertama kalinya menetes lagi, bukan air mata kesedihan atau bahkan kemarahan tapi kebahagiaan dan sesal. Dipeluknya bayi perempuannya untuk pertama kali.

"Maaf kan ayah. Maafkan aku Hinata." Kata Sasuke lirih.

Saat itu roh kehidupannya kembali seraya menggendong putrinya dengan posesif Sasuke keluar kamar dan menemui orang-orang yang selama ini sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Bisa Sasuke lihat wajah penuh kelegaan dari keluarga yang menunggunya.

"Ah, nenek aku lapar dan sepertinya putri kecil ku ini juga lapar." Kata Sasuke bahagia di ikuti dengan suara yang tidak jelas keluar dari mulut mungil bayi perempuan itu. "Benarkan Ayame?"

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam 1 bulan ini, kehidupan telah kembali dalam keluarga kecil Sasuke dan sejak itulah Sasuke berjanji dalam hati kalau dia akan selalu menjaga dan melindungi putri kecilnya Ayame.

...

Hari demi hari Sasuke habiskan untuk mendatangi makam Hinata, dengan membawa kursi lipat dan sebuah buku untuk dibaca Sasuke menghabiskan setengah harinya dimakam Hinata. Tak jarang dia juga membawa bayi kecilnya untuk menemaninya ke makam. Disana dia bisa mencurahkan semua isi hatinya atau hanya sekadar membaca sebuah buku yang dia bawa.

Saat usia Ayame menginjak 5 tahun, dia pernah bertanya pada Sasuke mengapa setiap hari mengunjungi makam ibunya dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Hinata dan mengatakan suatu hari nanti putri kecilnya akan tahu alasannya.

Saat Ayame masuk sekolah menengah pertama dia pulang dalam keadaan menangis karena teman kelasnya mengolok-olok tentang ayahnya yang hanya menghabiskan waktunya di kuburan dan mengatakan kalau ayahnya itu orang aneh dan sudah gila. Ayame hanya bisa menangis saat mereka menghina ayahnya karena Ayame sendiri tidak tahu alasan kenapa ayahnya menghabiskan separuh waktunya di makam ibunya.

Sasuke yang mengetahui hal itu lalu bercerita pada Ayame bagaimana pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan ibunya lalu bagaimana cara licik yang dia gunakan untuk mendapatkan ibunya dan bagaimana penyesalan demi penyesalan menggerogoti hatinya. Sasuke juga menceritakan bagaimana dia sangat mencintai Hinata dan kehilangannya adalah penyesalannya yang terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Ayame melihat kesedihan dimata onyx ayahnya itu, mata yang sama dengannya itu menunjukkan kesedihan yang mungkin bisa diterjemahkan dengan kesedihan yang sangat. Saat itu Ayame menyadari bahwa ayahnya adalah orang yang sangat dia banggakan dan kelak bila dia punya seseorang yang mencintainya, dia ingin sosok itu seperti ayahnya yang mencintai ibunya begitu dalamnya.

Ayame memeluk Sasuke dengan erat seraya mengatakan permintaan maaf karena menangis setelah diolok-olok temannya. Dalam hati dia bertekad tidak akan ada lagi orang yang menghina kebiasaan ayahnya berada di makam ibunya. Baginya itu adalah penunjukkan perasaan cinta kepada kekasih yang pergi meninggalkannya lebih dulu.

Ke esokan harinya dengan langkah yang mantap dia menghadapi teman-temannya yang mengolok-oloknya. Dengan lantang dia mengatakan kalau dia bangga dengan apa yang ayahnya lakukan selama ini, kalau apa yang ayahnya lakukakan karena dia mencintai ibunya dengan dalam dan cinta itu masih ada sampai kapanpun. Tanpa dia tahu ada salah satu dari temannya melempar penghapus papan ke arahnya, lalu dengan sigap salah satu temannya menangkap penghapus itu dan berkata "Kalau ada dari kalian yang mengganggu Ayame, maka kalian akan berhadapan denganku." Tukas salah seorang murid yang bernama Akira. Dia adalah seorang ketua disiplin yang sangat ditakuti oleh siswa-siswa di sekolah itu.

Sejak kejadian itu, tidak ada lagi yang berani menghina Ayame tentang ayahnya yang mereka anggap orang aneh dan gila karena Akira selalu menemaninya dan percintaan mereka dimulai saat itu.

...

Dua puluh lima tahun sudah berlalu tapi Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun tidak datang ke makam Hinata. Di pagi hari seperti biasa dia membawa kursi lipat dan sebuah buku yang selalu dia bacakan untuk Hinata.

"Ayame sekarang sudah dewasa dan tiap kali aku melihatnya aku teringat denganmu Hinata. Dia mirip sekali denganmu hanya saja bola matanya seperti punyaku. Besok dia akan menikah dengan laki-laki pilihannya yang dia bilang mirip denganku. Aku hanya mengiyakan apa yang dia katakan meski aku merasa aku ini tidak ada duanya karena tidak ada yang mencintai seseorang seperti aku mencintaimu. Tapi yang penting aku bisa melihatnya bahagia." Kata Sasuke seraya tersenyum "Aku sangat merindukanmu Hinata, aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Kau tahu, kata orang kalau kita adalah pasangan sejiwa maka kita akan berbagi surga. Tapi, apakah kau mau berbagi surga denganku nanti Hinata? Kau tidak pernah mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku, apakah kesempatan itu masih ada?".

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Pertanyaannya tidak akan pernah terjawab.

"Besok aku datang terlambat karena besok Ayame akan menikah, kau tidak perlu khawatir aku pasti datang kemari." Kata Sasuke seraya membuka halaman yang dia tandai dan mulai membacanya.

...

Pernikahan Ayame dan Akira digelar dengan sederhana, pernikahan yang dihiasi bunga lily putih dan diselenggarakan di taman rumah Sasuke terasa menyenangkan.

Ayame yang tengah bersiap-siap tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar Ayame, melihat Ayame memakai baju pengantin Hinata mengingatkannya saat pernikahannya dulu dan membuatnya mengingat hal keji yang sudah dia lakukan pada Hinata.

Dibuangnya pikiran negative itu lalu mendekati Ayame yang terlihat sangat cantik.

"Tidak perlu gugup, ayah akan mendampingimu selalu." Katanya seraya memeluk putrinya itu

Ayame tidak mengatakan apa-apa, pelukan Sasuke membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Ayo, mereka sudah menunggu mempelai wanitanya muncul." Mereka pun keluar kamar dan masuk ke taman rumah mereka.

Ayame tampak gugup saat semua mata memandang ke arahnya. Ayame hanya bisa mengeratkan genggamannya di lengan ayahnya.

"Ayah akan selalu mendukungmu dan tidak akan ayah biarkan kau terjatuh, ayah akan selalu menjagamu. Yang perlu kau lihat hanyalah Akira yang tengah berdiri di depan altar. Fokuskan perhatianmu padanya. Hanya padanya." Bisik Sasuke.

Ayame menuruti kata-kata Sasuke. Saat melihat Akira perasaannya menjadi tenang. Semakin lama semakin dekat dia dengan Akira dan tidak lama Akira menyambut tangannya dan prosesi pernikahanpun berjalan.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kamarnya, meski badannya terasa letih tapi beban di pundaknya terasa lebih ringan saat Ayame sudah menemukan orang yang tepat untuknya dan Sasuke hanya bisa mendoakan putrinya itu bahagia dengan pria pilihannya.

Dibaringkannya tubuhnya yang lelah seraya memeluk foto Hinata, hal yang selalu dia lakukan saat dia sedang berbaring. Sasuke merasa sangat nyaman dan dia merasa inilah saatnya dia pergi. Dengan sekali hembusan nafas, Sasuke tidak lagi menarik nafas lagi untuk mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara.

Di tempat lain Ayame merasakan firasat buruk, dengan tergesa-gesa dia meninggalkan taman dan berlari menuju kamar ayahnya. Dilihatnya ayahnya yang sudah tidak bergerak dan disentuhnya tubuh ayahnya yang sudah dingin, saat itulah dia tahu kalau ayahnya sudah pergi untuk selamanya.

XXX

Sasuke membuka matanya, dia merasa sudah tertidur cukup lama. Pupilnya membesar saat dia tahu dia tidak bangun di ranjangnya sendiri, yang dia lihat adalah kebun bunga dengan bau menyegarkan dan di sekitar kebun itu air sungai kecil mengalir di antara kebun bunga satu dengan yang lain.

Sasuke mendekat ke arah sungai kecil itu seraya menghirup segarnya aroma bunga.

"Mungkin aku sudah mati dan sekarang aku disini sendiri menikmati indahnya pemandangan bunga ini. Sepertinya Hinata bukanlah belahan jiwaku." Kata Sasuke yang terdengar ada kesedihan di suaranya. "Lagipula tidak akan mungkin Hinata akan berbagi surga dengan orang yang sudah membuatnya menderita."

Sasuke terkejut saat ada jemari dengan lembut mengaitkannya dengan jemarinya lalu ditolehnya ke arah kirinya. Disebelahnya berdiri Hinata yang juga sedang menikmati pemandangan seperti dirinya.

"Aku sudah menunggumu lama Sasuke, akhirnya kau datang juga dan tentu aku mau sekali berbagi surga ini denganmu." Kata Hinata seraya berjinjit dan mencium bibir Sasuke yang masih terdiam tidak percaya. "Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu."

Sasuke pun membalas ciuman Hinata seraya memeluknya dengan erat. Sebuah kalimat yang selalu dia tunggu-tunggu kini dia dengar dari bibir manis Hinata. Kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan tidak bisa dia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Disini dia akan selalu bersama dengan Hinata selamanya.

**END**

**Special Thanks To:**

**Hyuchiha, Renita Nee-Chan, Ailla-Ansory,Po,Lavender, Ane, Jojo, Mufylin, Hallow-Sama, aindri961, uchiha sascake, cahya lavenderuchiha Elfishy, Avrilita97, , sushimakipark, Uchiha Hien, ****Gee, Hinataholic, Boo, Tamu rempong, Hana, Roura, Eri, TanTan Hime-Chan, Little Lily, Hinatauchiha69, Luluk Minam Cullen, HNisa Sahina, Chan, , Re, Siapa aja boleh****, Katou Ayumu, Chan, Hiru nesaan, Hana 37, WatasiwaKiki, Hyuashiya, Ya Chan, Cagali Atha Zala, Go minami Hikari Bi, I-My-Me, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, SunnyHime**** & Guest.**

**Thank's for your REVIEW**** you all AWESOME**

**Thanks to All Follower & Favorite this fict.**

**Arigatou and I love you all guys ^^**


End file.
